Porszemek
by Elgaraf
Summary: Severitus, femshlash szállal. Kviblinek lenni sok nehézséget jelent, aranyvérű családok sarjaként egyenesen számkivetettséget. Helena és Inez ezt a saját bőrükön tapasztalták meg, de évekig tartó hányattatás után azt gondolják, megtalálták a helyüket a világban. Egy nap azonban egy törékeny, bántalmazott, fekete hajú kisfiú lép az életükbe, aki nem más, mint a híres Harry Potter...
1. 1 Hópehely barátok

London rettentően nagy volt, mocskos és zsúfolt. A házak bizarr, ködbe vesző, torz szörnyekként tornyosultak a lelketlen massza módjára hömpölygő járókelők fölé, a sötét mellékutcákban hajléktalanok halálhörgésszerű köhögéseivel vegyült a kutyányi méretű, éles fogú patkányok sivítása. A karácsonyra felszerelt, világító fények a sűrű ködben izzó kísértetszemeknek tetszettek, kegyetlen gúnnyal figyelve, ahogy az utcák szennyes pókhálója lidérces, homályos labirintusként fonta körbe Harryt.

A halálra rémült kisfiú nem tudta, mióta támolyog itt elveszve, de úgy érezte, soha nem találja már meg a nevelőszüleit. Smaragdzöld szemei kétségbeesetten kutatták Vernon bácsi elhízott alakját, Petunia néni szőke loknijait és Dudley hájas, vöröslő arcát.

Harry eleinte fel-alá rohangászott, és egy-egy nagyobb tömegbe kerülve addig kiabálta Dursleyék neveit, amíg be nem rekedt a torka. Egy idő után rá kellett jöjjön, hogy amit csinál az hasztalan, így végigment az összes főúton, úgy okoskodva, hogy azokon biztos megfordul majd az őt befogadó család, de órák teltek el eredmény nélkül.

A reménytelenül elcsigázott, szemüveges fiú egy teljesen ismeretlen, nagy forgalmú utca szélén támolygott, és az egyik kirakatra nézett, amiben drága luxusórák voltak. A sovány Potter gyerek szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, mikor rájött, hogy az aranyozott mutatók mind fél tízet ütöttek, mutatva, hogy már több mint hat órája keresgélt.

Lassan szállingózni kezdett a hó. Harry fájó, merev tagokkal állt a fényesre suvickolt üveglapra meredve, sokkosan kitágult pupillákkal, mozdulatlanul. A nyomasztó félelemmel vegyes düh kivette szívéből éles karmait, és egy elnyomott zugába siklott a törékeny lelkének, ahogy a fiú üres, mély apátiába merült.

– Soha többé nem akarlak látni! – visszhangzott a fejében Vernon üvöltése. A sebhelyes homlokú gyerek jéghideg, érzéstelenre fagyott kezébe temette az arcát. Hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy nagybátyja talán komolyan mondta ezeket a szavakat, és ettől megindultak a könnyei.

Ő igazán jó akart lenni. Nem ő tehetett róla, hogy a testét takaró, vékony szövetkabát színt változtatott, mikor Dudley horkantva röhögött rajta.

Harry elgyötörten megpróbálta megtörölni a szemét elgémberedett ujjaival, és körülnézett. Látott egy balra nyíló, kisebb utcát, amiben az egyik kapu mellett egy terebélyes pad helyezkedett el. Odavonszolta magát, ügyetlenül kitérve a sietségükben lökdösődő emberek útjából, és lerogyott az ülőalkalmatosságra.

Eddig rá sem eszmélt, mennyire fázott és kimerült, de most úgy érezte, mintha ólomból lennének a tagjai. Eszébe jutott erről egy része annak a bugyuta dalnak a kémiai elemekről, amit a tanáruk játszott le nekik természetismeret órán. Ólom, plumbum, ólom, plumbum.

A majdhogynem kihalt utca összes zaja, minden főútról odahallatszó lépés, ajtócsapódás és kocsizúgás ezt énekelte.

Plumbum, plumbum, plumbum.

Olyan volt, mint a szívverés, egyszerre megnyugtató és félelmetes.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy reszketve felhúzza a lábait, magzati pózba gömbölyödve, és elfekszik a padon. A hó egyre erősebben szállingózott, és a nagy, puha hópelyhek felfigyeltek a vacogó fiúra. Legalábbis a zöld szemű gyereknek meggyőződése volt, hogy a pihék előbb vették észre őt, és nagyon hálás lett a társaságukért.

A fagyott kristályok mind egyediek voltak, táncoltak a hollóhajú fiúnak, és énekeltek neki, olyan szeretetteljesen, ahogy csak egy anya énekel a gyermekének.

Harry nagyon megkedvelte a hópihéket, és hirtelen szomorú lett, mert attól félt, nem tudja ezt kifejezni feléjük.

– Sziasztok. Szeretlek titeket – suttogott, reményei szerint barátságosan. A pihék válaszoltak, azzal ahogy keringtek a levegőben, és ráhullva a fiú halottian hideg arcára és kabátjára, átölelték. Valamennyien hangosan kacagtak és sikkantottak, mint rengeteg pajkos tündér, boldogan ünnepelve a gyermek szavait.

– Mi is szeretünk. Nagyon szeretünk. Bízz bennünk! Aludj el, és biztonságban leszel.

Harry tudta, hogy nem szabad a hidegben elaludni, de hitt a fehér kristályoknak. Szállingózott köztük egy különösen fényes, nagyon szép pihe, ami valahogy behullott a gyerek szemüvege alá, és megült a dús, fekete szempilláin.

– Hunyd le a szemed – mondta. A hang olyan megnyugtató, és biztonságot sugárzó volt, hogy a fiú azonnal engedelmeskedve elszunnyadt. A barátságos hópehely a szempilláján ült, és vigyázta az álmát. 

قول اننى منيح

Helena, bár alaposan elfáradt, a jókedvtől szinte ugrálva sétált hazafelé. A magas kvibli szép arca kipirult a fagytól, mogyorószín haja kuszán omlott le a hátára. Ruhái kopottak és szakadtak voltak, zöld csizmájába fehér foltokat mart a só, amit az addig esett, jelentéktelen mennyiségű hó miatt szórtak ki tonnaszámra. Hátán egy megviselt gitártokot cipelt, rajta ezernyi felvarróval és furcsa, amulettszerű tárgyakkal. Zsebében vidáman csörrentek az érmék, amit ma bőkezűen osztottak a karácsonyi bevásárlást intéző járókelők, ha megálltak a téren meghallgatni őt.

A fiatal nő ugyanis utcazenészként kereste meg a napi betevőre a pénzt. Igaz, rendkívüli tehetséggel nem rendelkezett a gitár pengetésében, de a hangja, akár egy szirén éneke, szinte mindig megbabonázta a nézőközönségét.

Ha jól választotta ki a helyet, és a rend bátor őrei nem zavarták el, annyit könnyen össze tudott szedni egy nap, hogy jóllakjon belőle. Persze ebben az is benne volt, hogy hiába tűnt rizikós vállalkozásnak, folyamatosan törvényt szegni be nem jelentett utcazenészként, Helena furcsán szerencsésnek tűnt a biztos urakkal kapcsolatban. Leszámítva néhány kötekedést, nem tudta miért, de ha eléggé akarta, valahogy a zsaruk békén hagyták. Sőt, ha nagyon koncentrált, nem vették észre, mintha jattolt volna nekik.

Mázli vagy sem, így sokszor olyan sok jött össze, hogy még a lakbérbe is be tudott segíteni szeretett párjának, Ineznek.

Ahogy kedvese az eszébe jutott, Helena arcán automatikusan egy huncut mosoly jelent meg, és letért a szokott útvonaláról, hogy a közeli cukrászdában vegyen a másik kviblinek valami finomat. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne kényeztesse el a finnszőke nőt mindennel, amivel csak lehetett, mert bár nyolc éve együtt éltek, szerelme olyan olthatatlan lánggal égett iránta, mintha csak most ismerte volna meg.

Hullani kezdett a hó, az utca ünnepi égősorai gyönyörűen megvilágították a szállingózó pelyheket a sötét, ködös háttéren. A barna hajú kvibli lelassított, és szórakozottan fölnézett a homályos felhőkre, elmélázva a havazás szépségén. Ezzel sikeresen elérte, hogy néhány sietve haladó járókelő erőteljesen meglökje a vállát. Helena bosszúsan továbbhaladt, és sokadjára elmondta magában, hogy ezért nem szeret városi lenni.

Nagy léptekkel átvágott a főúton, és befordult a cukrászda kevésbé forgalmas utcájába. Rutinosan lépdelt el az ismerős kapuk előtt, és már majdnem el is hagyta őket, mikor a szeme sarkából észrevett egy csillanást.

Akaratlanul is odanézett, és egy gyereket látott a padon feküdni. A kis teremtés palackzöld kabátját és fekete haját majdhogynem belepte már a hó, kerek, szigetelőszalaggal javított szemüvege lecsúszott az orráról. Helena, amint fölfogta mit is lát, azonnal odarohant. A magzati pózban szunnyadó fiútól fél méterre megállt, és zavartan ébredt rá, hogy a csillogás egy hópihéből származik, ami a fiú szempilláján pihen. Elkapta a jelenségről a tekintetét, és a gyerek vállára tette a kezét.

– Hé! Ébredj fel! – rázta meg a fekete hajú fiúcskát reszkető hangon, és a szívébe mart a félelem, mikor az meg sem moccant. Istenek, mi van, ha meghalt? Meg is fagyhatott már ebben a hidegben.

Legszívesebben sikítozni kezdett volna.

Leküzdve a pánikot rögvest lekapta a kabátját, és belecsavarta a sovány gyermeket, majd könnyeden ölbe kapta. Sosem vallotta magát túl erősnek vagy edzettnek, de a hazafelé vezető utat mindent beleadva, rohanva tette meg. Szerencsére nem laktak túl messze attól a bizonyos padtól, így hiába tűnt egy örökkévalóságnak, pár percbe tellett csupán és megérkeztek.

Helena iszonyúan zihálva lassított le a kapu előtt. A gyereket letenni nem akarta, de valahogy be kellett jutni, így egy kissé nevetséges megoldásként lehajolt, és orral nyomta be a kaputelefonon a szükséges gombot. A búgás megnyugtatóan felcsendült, majd megszakadt.

– Tessék? – recsegte a hangszóró.

– Inez, segíts! – sikított Helena gondolkodás nélkül.

A szőke nő pillanatok alatt ott termett, és villámsebességgel kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Gyere be! Mi történt? – faggatta idegesen.

Helena bebotorkált, és nem tudott nyomban válaszolni, mert asztmásan kapkodta a levegőt.

– Gyerek... találtam... hideg, és lehet... félek megfagyott.

Inez rögtön megértette őt, átvette tőle a fekete hajú fiút, és karjaiban a jövevénnyel felrohant az első emeleti otthonukba.

Helena nem tudta követni. Kimerülten, a vérében zubogó adrenalintól remegve összeesett a koszos lépcsőházban, és próbált lenyugodni. Ha valami Inez kezébe került, akkor az általában rendbe jött.

A szőke kvibli egy rendkívül határozott, karizmatikus jelenség volt, aki a problémákat gyors észjárásával szinte azonnal meg tudta oldani. Ráadásul az alkímia területén egy fénylő csillagként ragyogott, és tele volt gyógyításra alkalmas szerekkel, amiket ő maga készített. A barna hajú nő nagyon büszkén gondolt szerelmére, és mikor ismét úgy érezte, hogy tud lélegezni, szédelegve felbattyogott a lépcsőn.

A lakásukhoz érve a nyitva hagyott ajtón át belépett a meleg előszobába.

Odabenn a talált gyermek a kanapén feküdt, rajta egy sebtében rádobott paplannal. Helena gondosan eligazította rajta a takarót, állig befedve szegény kis árvát.

Hirtelen borzalmas csörömpölés hallatszott, ahogy Inez nyitott ajtónál, a labornak kinevezett szobájában vadul pakolta elő a különféle fiolákat, tele bájitalszerű folyadékokkal. Ujjaival erőteljesen markolva néhányat előjött, és a párja elé állt.

– Csinálj egy fürdőt, de ne legyen túl forró. Tedd ezeket bele – utasította Helenát parancsoló hangon, kezébe nyomva két üvegcsét. A barna hajú nő rohanva engedelmeskedett, és hamarosan a lehető legnagyobb sugárban ömlött a kádba a meleg víz. Az egyik fiola nyugtató, a másik vérkeringést serkentő szert tartalmazott a karcsú kvibli megítélése szerint, és különös, levendulára emlékeztető illatot előidézve oldódtak fel a habokban.

Inez eközben mindent megtett, hogy felébressze a fiút.

– Ébresztő! Hé, ébredj már fel! Gyerünk! – rázogatta eszeveszetten, és megkönnyebbültségében szinte felsóhajtott, mikor a kölyök pillái megrebbentek.

– Ne, kérlek Vernon bácsi, ne bánts – emelte maga elé félig öntudatlanul a karját a sovány teremtés. Inez egy pillanatig döbbenten bámult a törékeny gyermekre, majd ösztönösen magához ölelte egy kis időre.

– Nem Vernon bácsi vagyok. Inez! Ineznek hívnak. Segíteni akarok. Fel kell ébredned, mert innod kell. Kérlek, nyeld le ezt – tette a kócos fiú kékes ajkaihoz az egyik kidugaszolt üvegcse száját. Úgy tűnt, szavai hatással lehettek a gyerekre, mert az engedelmesen kortyolni kezdte a fiola tartalmát. Mikor az utolsó cseppet is eltüntette, úgy látszott, kezd magához térni. Kinyitotta smaragdszín szemét, és összezavarodva nézett Inezre, és a mögötte álló Helenára.

– Mi a neved, kicsim? – kérdezte a barna hajú nő kedvesen.

– Harry... Kérem szépen, meg tetszene mondani, hol vagyok? – szólalt meg elhaló hangon a szemüveges fiú. Félénk udvariasságán a két pártfogója derűsen elmosolyodott.

– Biztonságban és melegben – simogatta meg a gyerek kócos tincseit Inez. – Az utcán aludtál, és nem akartuk, hogy megfagyj, ezért vagy itt. Ő Helena, ő hozott ide, én pedig Inez vagyok.

– Bocsánat, hogy gondot okoztam – suttogta lesütött szemmel Harry, kicsire összehúzódva.

– Nem okoztál semmi bajt – nyugtatta a szőke kvibli –, viszont fontos feladatod van. Le kell venned a ruháidat, mert vizesek és rémesen hidegek. Vár a meleg fürdő, utána alhatsz nálunk. Holnap pedig megkeressük a szüleidet, és minden oké lesz. Tudsz járni?

A kisfiú ködös tekintettel bólintott, és felkászálódott. Inez segített neki felállni, majd Harryt támogatva eltűnt a fürdőszoba ajtaja mögött.

Helena nem ment velük, hanem nekilátott egy alvóhely kialakításának, hogy a gyerek azonnal ágyba kerülhessen, ha kijön a vízből. Küszködve kinyitotta a nappaliban a rozoga kanapét, és a szoba szélén helyet kapó fűtőtest mellé tolta, egy meleg kuckót kialakítva. A fekhelyre vitte a kedvenc, nagy tollpárnáját, a legvastagabb dunnájukat, néhány tarka pokrócot, és még Kutya urat is, az egyetlen plüssállatát, akit évekkel azelőtt Ineztől kapott.

A barna hajú nő elégedetten megszemlélte a művét, majd áttúrta a holmijait, és előszedett egy kisebb pólót, meg egy pizsamanadrágot a fiú részére. Be akarta vinni a fürdőszobába, de az ajtóban összefutott Inezzel, aki pont akkor akart kijönni.

A szőke kvibli kék szemei felcsillantak a ruhadarabok láttán, és egy halk köszönetet mondva elvette őket. Egymásra mosolyogtak, és egy rövid, szeretetteljes csókban forrtak össze.

Néha még őket is meglepte, hogy akár szavak nélkül is mennyire tökéletesen összeszokott csapatként mozogtak, nem számított, milyen váratlan szituációba kerültek.

Helena elpakolta a földre dobott kabátját, és a helyére rakta a gitárját, amíg Inez a kisfiút öltöztette.

Mikor kijöttek a fürdőszobából, a kócos nő elképedt, milyen sovány is volt a gyerek valójában. A póló, ami rá még egy kicsit szűknek is tűnt, a fiúcskán nagynak nézett ki, és a nadrágon szemmel láthatólag oldalt csomót kellett kötni, hogy ne essen le. Párjával jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak, és a kanapéhoz irányították a gyereket.

Harry lefeküdt a rögtönzött ágyba, és vékony kis teste egészen eltűnt a dunnák tengerében. Mielőtt elaludt, sovány kezei még utolsó erejükkel átölelték Kutya urat.

Helena meghatottan nézte, és nyugalom öntötte el a tudattól, hogy a kisfiú most már biztonságban van.

Inez odalépett mellé, és átkarolta a vállát. Egy ideig így álltak, majd a szőke kvibli megtörte a csendet.

– Szerintem eltaszították maguktól a szülei... tele van ütésnyomokkal, és folyton azt mondogatta, hogy vele mindig furcsa dolgok történnek, és hogy nagyon fél. Nem volt teljesen magánál, nem vagyok róla meggyőződve, hogy holnap emlékezni fog mindenre. Agyrázkódása lehet. Ezen felül mágiát érzek rajta – folytatta gyanúsan csillogó szemekkel –, ezért lehetett az, hogy megijesztette a szüleit. Talán ténylegesen ki is tagadták, és egyértelmű, hogy éheztették és verték. Kicsit... olyan, mint mi.

Mire ezt mondta, Inez szorosan behunyta a szemeit.

Helena a megviselt gyermekre pillantott, és gombóc volt a torkában. Mi mindent kellhetett ennek a szegény teremtésnek átélnie, azalatt a rövidke élete alatt? Nem igazságos, hogy valaki ilyen fiatalon ne gondtalan játékkal töltse a napjait.

Harryétől az ő helyzetük legalább annyiban jobb volt anno, hogy tizennégy éves koruk után dobták ki őket, így már tudtak magukról valamennyire gondoskodni. Persze nem jóindulatból vártak addig.

Ha valaki tizenöt éves kora előtt nem mutatott arra jeleket, hogy lenne benne bármennyi mágia, nem vették fel egy varázslóiskolába sem, és innentől kezdve kviblinek számított. Így rengeteg „kvibli" csupán képzetlen mágusként elsorvasztotta magában a képességeit, pusztán azért, mert későn érő típusként nem vette emberszámba a varázslótársadalom.

Gyakori szokásnak bizonyult az aranyvérű családok körében, hogy a pocakosodó, már egyértelműen terhes anyákat nem láthatta senki, a házimanókon és az apán kívül, egészen a szülésig. A gyerekeket pedig, amíg nem mutattak varázserőt, eltitkolták, mert mi van, ha az az elviselhetetlen szégyen, az a borzalmas csapás éri a családot, hogy kvibli születik? Nemeseknél nagyon ritkán az is előfordult, hogy addig nevet sem kaptak az utódok, amíg nem tört ki a mágiájuk.

Ha Ineznek igaza volt, és a fiúcskát tényleg a varázsereje miatt bántották, az, ami Harryvel történt, egy groteszk, inverz ellentétét mutatta a varázslótársadalomnak.

A barna hajzuhataggal megáldott nő megborzongott, és eszébe jutott Inezzel az első „randevújuk".

Helena tizenöt éves volt, és egy aluljáróban ücsörgött minősíthetetlenül ittasan, kezében egy üveg olcsó whiskyvel. Alatta egy régi bőrönd rogyadozott, a hátán pedig az a gitárnak csúfolt uszadékfa, amin akkoriban gyakorolt. Egyszer csak odaállt elé egy beesett arcú, tejfölszőke hajú lány. Lila foltok borították a karját, sápadt bőrét néhol karmolások csúfították el. Férfiruhákat viselt, amik borzasztóan lógtak rajta, a hátán pedig egy nagy katonai zsák feszült. A furcsa teremtés egy ideig kifürkészhetetlen arccal mustrálta a gitárost, majd levágta magát mellé a kőre.

– Hé. Adsz abból? – bökött a barna hajú lány kezében tartott piára.

– Ja – nyújtotta át az üveget Helena zavaros tekintettel. – Mi (hukk) a neved?

– Ing... I... Inez – nyögte ki a szőke, és könnyek buggyantak ki a szeméből. A sírástól fuldokolva meghúzta az üveget. – Az élet szar – mondta, és egy hatalmasat böfögött.

– Ja. A rendőrök szemetek, a fasz varázslók meg gecik – tette hozzá akadozó nyelvvel Helena. – Érted, kibasztak. Képesek voltak, baszdmeg kibaszni otthonról a tetves szüleim, mert csak egy kvibli vagyok. A baszott szarba, kvibli! Te nem is érted mit mondok, mi?

– A kurva életbe, de! Velem ugyanez a fos történt – nézett rá Inez, villámló szemekkel. Helena agya mintha kikapcsolt volna, tátott szájjal bámult a szakadt tinédzserre egy pillanatig, majd elhaló hangon megszólalt.

– Mi az igazi neved?

A szőke lány ismét beleivott az alkoholba, egy csuklós nevetést hallatott, majd kibökte.

– Ingens Malfoy.

– Hehe, Malfoy... örülök a találkozásnak – nyújtott kezet egy keserédes mosollyal a barna hajú kvibli. – Az igazi nevem Henrietta Prince. De amúgy Helena.

– Emlékszel az első találkozásunkra? – szakította ki az emlékképből Inez, mintha ugyanarra gondoltak volna.

– Feküdjünk le – suttogta elgyötörten Helena, és a szőke nő vállára hajtotta a fejét. Csak most érzékelte, hogy rémesen fáj a torka a hidegben futkosás miatt, és kegyetlenül marja a fáradtság.

Lefekvés előtt nyitva hagyták a nappali felé az ajtót, arra az esetre, ha Harry kiáltana értük, és a gyerek ruháit a szobájukban lévő fűtőtestre pakolták.

Az ágyban szorosan összebújtak, és lábaikat összefonva, homlokukat egymásnak támasztva aludtak el.

قول اننى منيح

Harry sülő palacsinta illatára ébredt. Rémülten felült az ágyban, mert a reggeli elkészítése az ő dolga lett volna, és az, hogy elaludt, biztos verést jelentett. De miért nem keltették fel? Lehet, hogy bezárta véletlenül a lépcső alatti gardróbot, és Petunia néni nem tudott rátörni?

Összeráncolta a homlokát, és egyszeriben rájött, hogy egyrészt a számára kiutalt lakhely kívülről záródott, másrészt nem is otthon van. Ahogy körbetapogatott maga körül, és megtalálta a szemüvegét, azonnal feltette az orrára, hogy megnézze, hova is került igazából.

Előző este nem nagyon szemlélte meg a lakást, és így, a gyér nappali fényben egy szegényes berendezésű, rendetlen helyiséget látott, ami félig össze volt kapcsolva a konyhával. Egy beugró falrész eltakarta a zöld szemű fiú elől a tűzhelyet, de a Potter gyerek látta egy karcsú alak árnyékának a mozgását a padlón. A fürdőszobából a zuhany csobogása hallatszott, kicsit elnyomva a konyhából érkező derűs dudorászást.

A víz zubogásának hangja felidézte Harry fejében az előző estét, és mélységesen szégyellte magát.

Hiányosan emlékezett a veszekedésre, a hidegre, a hópelyhekre... és a nőkre, akik rátaláltak.

Mikor ide ért gondolatban, ijedtsége újult erővel izzott fel.

Az iskolában hosszú, komoly előadásokat tartottak nekik szigorú arcú, öreg bácsik, hogy ha idegenek akarnak elvinni a lakásukra, akkor menekülni kell, mert rosszat akarnak. Képeket is mutattak a gyerekeknek, amin eltűnt kislányok és kisfiúk pózoltak vidáman, talán utoljára, mert némelyiküket holtan találtak meg a szüleik, vagy haldokolva, mert valakik kivették a szerveiket.

Harry nem értette, miért vennék ki mások szerveit egyesek, ezért nevetségesnek is gondolta a biztonságot nyújtó, fülledt osztályteremben ezeket a dolgokat. Most viszont úgy érezte, csapdába szorult.

Ráadásul ezek a nők, akik hazavitték szemmel láthatólag együtt laktak. Petunia néni, egy tévés hír után sokat magyarázott arról, hogy a nők, akik együtt élnek, undorítóak és perverzek. A fiúcska nem tudta mit jelent az, hogy perverz, de azt gondolta, hogy a gonosz szó egy szinonimája lehet a kontextus alapján, amiben mások használták.

Harry rosszul lett. Előző este gyanúsan kedvesek voltak vele, az biztos.

Vajon melyik szervét veszik ki először? És mit csinálnak vele? Biztosan meg fogják enni őt. Talán a májával kezdik, a szívével folytatják, utána meg mindenféle részekkel, amik az embereknek bizonyára vannak, és még finomak is, csak ő nem tud róluk...

Lehajtott fejjel, hüppögve sírni kezdett. Könnyein át látta, hogy egy barna foltos, aranyos plüsskutyus fekszik mellette. Felvette, és arcát a selymes szőrbe temetve magához szorította, miközben arra gondolt, hogy ha már felboncolják, legalább megélte azt, hogy lehessen kicsit egy plüssállata. Mindig is szeretett volna egyet. Nagyon tetszett neki a kutya.

– Jó reggelt, Harry – hallott egy dallamos hangot hirtelen.

– Cs... csókolom – motyogta a fiúcska reszketegen, és könnyes szemeivel félősen nézett fel. A barna hajú nő, akire homályosan emlékezett tegnapról, fölötte állt egy nagy tálcával. Farmernadrágot vislet, és egy furcsa, bő ujjú pólót.

– Jól vagy? Miért sírsz? – A karcsú teremtés leguggolt, hogy egy szintben legyen a gyerekkel, és lerakta Harry mellé a tálcát, ami egy bögre kakaó, rengeteg palacsinta és egy nagy üveg juharszirup alatt roskadozott.

– Miért vagyok itt? Meg akartok enni, és ki fogjátok venni a szerveimet? – Harry igyekezett határozottnak, tájékozottnak és okosnak hangzani, mert eldöntötte, hogy nem hagyja magát egykönnyen kizsigerelni.

A szép arcú nő először tátott szájjal nézett rá, majd fuldokolva nevetni kezdett, olyan hévvel, hogy elterült a koszos parkettán.

– Megenni! Szervek! – nyögdécselt a könnyeit törölgetve, zihálva. A zöld szemű fiú rémülete teljesen elmúlt, és elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

– Mi olyan vicces? – nézett sértetten.

– Ez az egész – szedte össze magát a nő, törökülésbe helyezkedve a gyerekkel szemben. – Miért gondoltad, hogy ilyesmit akarnánk veled csinálni? Nem is ártottunk neked.

– Tényleg nem – váltotta fel Harry dühét a bizonytalanság –, csak az iskolában meséltek arról, hogy a gyerekekkel, akik elmennek idegenekkel, azokkal ilyenek történnek.

A fiatal nő aggódva figyelte a fiút egy kicsit, majd eltűnődött.

– Ömm... nem tudom, mennyire emlékszel. Az utcán aludtál egy padon, mikor megtaláltalak. Nagyon megijedtem, hogy megfagytál, mert szörnyen hideg volt, ezért idehoztalak. Inez adott neked gyógyszert, vettél egy meleg fürdőt, és lefeküdtél aludni. Ma egyikőnk sem dolgozik, mert úgy döntöttünk, inkább segítünk neked megtalálni a szüleidet. Nem kell félned, jót akarunk neked.

Harry elvörösödött, és a plüsskutyát átölelve lehajtotta a fejét.

– Bocsánat – suttogta –, egyszerűen csak valahogy... nem is tudom.

Ekkor kinyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és kilépett rajta Inez egy fürdőköpenyben. Nedves haja szokatlanul kuszán omlott a vállára, arca még vörös volt a meleg víztől. Mikor észrevette a kisfiút, és a földön ücsörgő Helenát elmosolyodott, és megindult feléjük.

– Szia, Harry. Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte. Mikor észrevette a gyerek vörös szemeit, összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Történt valami?

– Nem emlékszik teljesen a tegnap estére, és egy kicsit megijedt – sietett Harry segítségére a barna hajú nő. Inez kék szeme megvillant, és beviharzott a laborjába. Egy pillanattal később egy kis elemlámpával jött vissza. Helena mellé guggolt, és megemelte a kisfiú fejét az egyik ujjával.

– Kövesd a tekinteteddel a fényt – utasította Harryt magyarázat nélkül. A fiúcska már látott ilyet mindenféle filmekben, és bár a szemét bántotta az erősen világító égő, mosolyogva engedelmeskedett.

– Ha agyrázkódásod volt, elmúlt – tapogatta meg a gyerek fejét óvatosan az alkimista –, de nyugodtabb lennék, ha látna egy orvos is. El kell mennünk reggeli után a doktor bácsihoz.

Harry engedelmesen bólinottt, és hangosan megkordult a gyomra. A barna hajú nő kuncogva az ölébe rakta a palacsintás tálcát.

– Tessék, egyél szépen. Amúgy fussunk neki újra, oké? Szia. Helena vagyok, ő itt pedig Inez.

– Sziasztok. Harry vagyok – mosolygott a fiúcska, és figyelmét igen hamar az elé rakott élelem felé fordította. Olyan hévvel majszolta a palacsintákat, mintha hetek óta nem evett volna, és ez nem kerülte el a kviblik figyelmét.

Magára hagyták a gyereket, hogy az rendesen eltüntesse a finom ennivalót. Inez elvonult, hogy felöltözzön, Helena pedig rendet rakott a konyhában, és megterített maguknak is, a kicsit ferde lapú asztalra pakolva néhány tányért.

Mire a szőke nő elkészült és kilépett a szobából, a reggeli, mint minden nap, ínycsiklandó illatot árasztva előállt. A kék szemű kvibli egy hálás puszit nyomott kócos szerelme arcára.

– Harry, nem csatlakozol hozzánk? – kérdezett rá Inez, látva, hogy a gyerek már befejezte az evést.

– Szabad? – rakta ki az öléből a tálcát tétován a fiú.

– Miért ne szabadna? – bátorította Helena.

A kisfiú megszokta, hogy a szükséges időnél többet nem szerencsés az asztalnál töltenie, mert olyankor mindig a szülei, a haja, vagy a vézna alkata szidására került sor.

Először csendesen kivitte a tálcát és letette a konyhapultra, majd feszengve foglalt helyet az egyik fából készült széken, ami piros színben pompázott.

A két nő lakásán valahogy semmiből sem lehetett két egyforma darabot találni, és ez igaz volt az ülőalkalmatosságokra is. Harry széke jóval magasabbnak bizonyult a virágos mintájú puffnál, amin Helena iszogatta a teáját törökülésben, és a fehér kertiszéknél, amin Inez ücsörgött, így a fiúcska feje körülbelül egy magasságba került a kviblikével.

– Jóllaktál? Vagy kérsz esetleg még palacsintát? – fordult hozzá a barna hajú nő.

– Köszönöm szépen, elég volt – felelt szelíden a gyerek.

– Szereted a teát? – kérdezte Helena, elé tolva egy pingvinekkel díszített, csorba szélű bögrét.

– Igen, köszönöm – fogadta el a meleg, zöldes színben játszó italt Harry.

– Akkor jó. Na, most nagy kupaktanács lesz. Ki kell találnunk, hogyan tovább, és ezt muszáj megbeszélni – mosolygott a kócos kvibli.

A kisfiú gyomra görcsbe ugrott ettől, és kínjában az elérakott bögre belsejét kezdte el tanulmányozni. Neki nem volt tovább, hiszen Dursleyék végleg kidobták. A bizonytalanság félelmetes képeket vetített elé, hajléktalanságról és rideg árvaházakról.

– Kezdjük az elején – kapott be egy falat palacsintát Inez. – Mit kerestél az utcán?

Harry nem válaszolt, vékony ajkait összepréselve nézett maga elé. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Mi lesz, ha megtudják, hogy ő egy olyan kolonc, amit nem tudnak egyszerűen otthagyni valaki nyakán?

– Mi a baj? – jött zavarba a szőke kvibli.

A kisfiú, bár fölpillantott, meg sem nyikkant.

– Tudod... hol lehetnek esetleg a szüleid? – próbálkozott óvatosan Helena.

A kisfiú úgy érezte, nem képes tovább hallgatni. Nem ülhetett némán örökké.

– Meghaltak – fixírozta a teáját sápadtan –, mikor még kicsi voltam.

– Vannak nevelőszüleid? – puhatolódzott tovább Inez.

A gyerek bólintott, és gombóccal a torkában piszkálgatni kezdte a pizsamának kapott póló szélét.

– Azok, akik örökbefogadtak, tudtak arról hogy az utcán vagy? – fogalmazta meg trükkösen a kérdést a szőke.

– Kidobtak – szakadt ki a szó Harryből, akár egy sóhaj. Nem akart sírni, de képtelen lett volna visszafogni magát. A Két nő azonnal mellette termett, és átölelve a vállát csitítani kezdték.

– Semmi baj, Harry – szorította magához Helena, miközben Inez a gyerek fejét simogatta.

– Maradhatsz nálunk egy darabig, ha szeretnél – tette hozzá az alkimista.

– Tényleg? – apadtak el a kisfiú könnyei, majd a zöld szemek elmélyültek. – De... tudjátok én... furcsa dolgok történnek velem.

– Mesélted tegnap. Minket ez nem zavar – biztosította Inez erélyesen.

– Biztos? – pillantott fel csodálkozva a gyerek.

– Igen. Számíthatsz ránk – mondta szenvedélyes hangon Helena.

Harryt elöntötte a boldogság. Nem kell az utcán lennie, és nem kell árvaházba mennie!

Elmosolyodva köszönetet mondott, és megtörölte a pityergéstől nedvessé vált arcát.

A két kvibli nem folytatta az evést, hanem ott maradt mellette. Inez megtörte a pár másodpercre beálló csendet.

– Mesélsz a nevelőidről Harry?

A kisfiú egy nagyot sóhajtott, és nehézkesen kinyögte a választ.

– Nem szeretnek.

– És akkor mit csinálnak?

– Nem kedvesek velem.

– És ez miben nyilvánul meg? – erőltette Inez.

– Néha nem szabad ennem. Meg verést kapok. Azért van ez, mert nem vagyok jó semmire, pedig úgy igyekszem! Ha a sámlira állok, felérem a mosogatót és elmosom az edényeket, meg füvet nyírok, reggelit készítek és kerítést festek, de semmit nem tudok tökéletesen csinálni. A nagybátyám azt mondja, a fenyítéstől kikupálódom...

– Ezért voltak ütésnyomok a testeden?

Kisfiú bólogatott, majd lesütötte szemét.

– Hálásnak kell lennem, mert befogadtak, tetőt adtak a fejem fölé és enni is kapok. Erre én furcsa dolgokat csinálok, és szégyent hozok rájuk. Csak a baj van velem – vörösödött el a gyerek.

– Verd ki a fejedből ezt a marhaságot. Nincs veled semmi probléma – mondta határozottan Helena. – Elmondom a haditervet. Elmegyünk a doktor bácsihoz, és megnézetünk téged, este pedig sütit sütünk, és ha szeretnéd, rendelhetünk pizzát. Utána, ha az neked is megfelel, itt alszol.

– Köszönöm! – Harry nagyon megkönnyebbült a szavaktól. Szorosan összeölelkeztek.

– Bocsánat, izé... merre találok egy vécét? – húzódott picit hátrébb a fiú.

– Ott, az az ajtó lesz az – bökött a megfelelő irányba Inez.

Amíg a gyerek a mosdóban volt, a szőke kvibli Helenához fordult.

– Orvosi látleletet kell vetetni. Ha nem akarjuk, hogy vissza kelljen mennie azokhoz a szörnyetegekhez, papíron kell bizonyítani, hogy bántalmazzák, és nem alkalmas nevelőszülőknek.

– Igazad van – bólintott a kusza hajú nő, és visszaült a reggelije mellé. – Meg majd kell neki néhány ruhát vásárolni. Azok a rongyok, amikben a nagybátyjáék járatták, borzasztó állapotban vannak. Előszedem a spórolt pénzt, oké?

Inez megadóan bólintott, és helyet foglalt ő is.

– Majd ki kell deríteni a teljes nevét. Másképp nem lesz érvényes a látlelet. Egy hivatalos okmány se lenne rossz, de talán hiú ábránd, hogy valamelyik zsebében akad egy diákigazolvány, vagy ilyesmi – kezdte újra az evést a kék szemű alkimista.

Nemsokára csatlakozott hozzájuk Harry is. Reggeli után Inez odaadta a fiúnak a megszáradt ruháit, hogy öltözzön fel, és elmosogatott.

Helena eközben a hálóba ment.

A nagy ablakokon beszűrődő, erőtlen fény sejtelmes hangulatot teremtett a rendezetlen helyiségben. Az ágyon össze-vissza hevertek ruhák, és mindenféle színű és mintájú takarók, párnák és pokrócok. A szobában, akárcsak a lakás többi részén, a bútorok hajdanán kidobott, később pedig a két kvibli által használhatóra átalakított darabok voltak. A polcokon tekintélyes mennyiségű könyvhalom tornyosult, közöttük rejtélyes eredetű, keleties tárgyak helyezkedtek el. A plafont hosszan átszelték a szivárványszín buddhista imazászlók, a falakon mindenféle méretű és formájú álomfogók lógtak.

A kócos kvibli előszedte az egyik jelentéktelen külsejű könyvet az ablak alatti polcról, kivette belőle a bankókat, és visszatért a nappaliba.

A kisfiú felöltözve kuporgott a vackában, és a plüsskutyust ölelgette. Inez mellette ült, és derűsen mesélte, hogy milyen rendes orvoshoz viszik majd. Helena lezuttyant mellettük a padlóra, és szórakozottan nézte a jelenetet.

– Nem baj, ha nincs nálad igazolvány, elvileg benne kell legyél a rendszerben. A doktor majd a teljes nevedet kéri, meg a szüleidét – magyarázta lendületesen a kék szemű kvibli. – Mi a vezetékneved Harry?

– Potter. Úgy értem, Harry Potter vagyok – mosolygott rá a gyerek kissé bűntudatosan, amiért a rendes bemutatkozás korábban elmaradt.

A két kvibli szeme a felismeréstől elkerekedett, alaposan megvizsgálták a csontsovány kisfiút, és döbbenten néztek össze. Bár egyikük sem rendelkezett mágiával, de Harry Potter történetét már gyerekkorában mindenki meghallgatta legalább tízszer. Kiváltképp az aranyvérű családok ivadékai. Ineznek még egy híres mágusokról szóló könyve is akadt a gyűjteményében, amiben hosszan fejtegették a Kis Túlélő diadalát koruk legnagyobb sötét mágusa felett. Helena szája elnyílt, zavarában nem tudta, mit is tegyen.

A fiú mindebből semmit sem vett észre, mert igen hamar azzal lett elfoglalva, hogy a kutya felálló fülecskéit lelapítsa.

Inez keze kinyúlt, és picit megugrasztva Harryt, óvatosan félresöpörte a gyerek homlokából a dús, fekete hajat. Megtalálta amit keresett, a villám alakú sebhely kétség kívül ott volt. Hogy nem vette észre tegnap? Helena nem bírta visszafogni magát.

– Ó, Merlin! Te lennél Harry Potter? A varázsvilág megmentője? A Fiú, Aki Túlélte?

– Varázsvilág? – értetlenkedett a gyermek.

– Igen. Nem mondták a rokonaid? – Az utcazenész hangja szinte hisztérikus volt.

– Mit? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten a fiúcska.

A barna hajú nőt leverte a víz. Szerencsétlen gyereket bántalmazták, kidobták az utcára, majdnem meghalt, és most ő meg elkezdte lesokkolni ezzel is. Legszívesebben megütötte volna magát, de már nem volt visszaút. Lesütötte a szemét, az arca pedig rettenetesen égett. Hülye, hülye, hülye...

A mellette némaságba burkolózó Inez dühösen pillantott rá, majd igyekezett felülemelkedni a dolgok alakulásán, és nyugalmat erőltetett a vonásaira. Egyszer úgyis meg kell tudnia szegény kölyöknek, nem igaz?

– Te egy híres varázsló vagy, Harry – mondta ünnepélyesen a szőke kvibli.

– De... én.. híres? Ez tévedés. Meg egy micsoda? – zavarodott össze a zöld szemű gyerek.

– Varázsló. Egy mágikus képességekkel rendelkező lény, akárcsak a szüleid voltak. Tudod, Harry, nem csak olyan emberek vannak, akik nem tudnak mindenféle bűbájokat szórni. Léteznek igazi mágusok is, és a varázslóvilágban élnek, rejtve a varázstalan emberek, vagyis muglik elől.

Harry arca egészen zöld színt vett fel, ahogy a fiú tétován letette a plüsskutyát.

– Nem hiszek nektek. Honnan gondolsz ilyeneket?

– Több oka is van, de elmagyarázom mindet. Érezni is lehet rajtad a varázserőt, de a legfontosabbat te magad mondtad tegnap este. Furcsa dolgok történnek veled, például színt váltanak a ruháid, nem vesznek észre bizonyos emberek, ha nem akarod, és felrepülsz háztetőkre. Ezeket a benned rejlő mágia kitörései okozzák, és ezek normálisak egy varázslónál fiatal korban. Minden, ami veled történik az rendben van, sőt ideális! Nagyon is jó! – magyarázta Inez szenvedélyesen.

Harry megborzongott, és reménykedve a két nőre nézett. Egész életében azt hallgatta, hogy ő egy torzszülött amiatt, amilyen, és most valaki azt mondta, hogy ez egy normális dolog, és hogy ő erre született. Hinni akart.

– Ti akkor valamiféle boszorkányok vagytok? – kérdezett rá a fiú. Azt gondolta, hogy ha ez egy álom, nem akarja, hogy véget érjen.

– Nem, mi... varázslószülők gyermekei vagyunk, de nincs mágiánk. Az ilyesmi nagyon ritkán, de előfordul – pirult el a gyerek vizsgáló tekintete alatt Helena. – Tudod mit? Ha akarod, mutatok neked mágikus tárgyakat, akkor majd hiszel nekünk – viharzott be a szobába a barna hajú nő.

Inez kettesben maradt a kisfiúval, és megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

– Ne félj, Harry. Tudod-e, hogy a szüleid neves mágusok voltak ám? Van egy könyvem, ami említi őket – próbált lelket önteni a gyerekbe. – Még fotók is készültek róluk.

– A szüleim? De jó! Petunia néni, úgy értem a nagynéném, sosem mutatott róluk képeket. És nem is mesélt róluk, csak... nem jó dolgokat – vörösödött el a fiúcska.

Inez gyanakodva nézett Harryre. Bár a kék szemű kvibli nem emlékezett sokra a Potter párról, de az megvolt neki, hogy az apja kiváló auror, az anyja meg talán gyógyító lehetett. Egy szó mint száz, két irigyelt és csodált mágusként említették őket a könyvben, amiben a Kis Túlélő révén írtak róluk. Csak nem hazudtak a gyereknek az anyjáról és az apjáról? Lassacskán a dühe, amit a varázsvilágos téma felhozása miatt Helena iránt érzett, átterelődött Harry nevelőszüleire.

– Mit adtak elő, milyenek voltak a szüleid?

– Hát... ööö... – pirult el a kisfiú –, azt mondták, hogy apu és anyu nem dolgoztak, nem voltak jók semmire, meg alkoholistásan vezettek. És hogy autóbalesetben meghaltak, és engem a nyakukon hagytak sajnos. Meg, hogy a gondatlanságuk miatt szereztem ezt – mutatta meg a villám alakú heget a homlokán.

Inez mérgében kihúzta magát.

– Tudd meg, hogy ez egy nagy hazugság.

– Bocsánat – sütötte le a pilláit automatikusan Harry.

A beszélgetés végét elcsípő Helena lassan előrelépett, kezében néhány könyvvel és egy dobozzal.

– Nem a te hibád, hogy nem mondtak neked igazat – nyugtatta Harryt a kusza hajú nő kedvesen, miközben biccentett Ineznek, hogy csillapodjon.

A szőke alkimista elképesztően ijesztő volt dühösen, erős, tiszteletet parancsoló aurája szökőárként töltötte be a körülötte lévő teret. Ettől magasságban úgy tűnt, mintha a kétszeresére nőtt volna, acélkék szemei pedig elmélyültek, és olyan jegesen vibráltak, hogy egészen démonivá tették a megjelenését.

– Hát persze – masszírozta meg kínlódva az orrnyergét a finnszőke kvibli.

A karcsú derekú nő lepakolt a földre, és bűntudatosan megsimogatta szerelme hátát, majd figyelmét az őket aggódva vizsgáló Harry felé fordította.

– Tessék, figyeld, mennyi kacat – nevetett, ahogy a gyerek mellé pakolta a régi képeit és játékszereit, amit akkor kapott, mikor még a Prince család ígéretes leánya volt.

– Mozgó fényképek? – tátotta el a száját a fiúcska, kezébe véve néhány fiatal mágusoknak íródott, színes képekkel kidekorált magazint.

– Igen.. a varázsvilágban a fényképek mozognak – mosolygott Harry lelkesedésén Helena. A dobozból kivette az egyik régi játékát, és odanyújtotta a fiúcskának. – Nézd, ez pedig egy pici sárkány.

– Jujj, ez él – sikkantott boldogan a gyerek. – Igazi pici sárkány!

Nagy óvatossággal a kezébe vette, és lelkesen figyelte, ahogy a megbűvölt játékszer nyújtóztatja a szárnyait.

– Nem igazi, fémből van – szólalt meg Inez –, a benne lévő mágiától mozog. Ha rendesen tanulsz varázslóiskolában, ahova majd fogsz járni, akár te is csinálhatsz ilyeneket.

– Van varázslóiskola? – csillant fel Harry szeme.

– Mit gondolsz, hol képzik a varázslókat és boszorkányokat? Hát persze, hogy van! Nagyon sokféle létezik, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy téged bármelyikbe felvennének.

Harry nem hitt neki, de erről nem szólt egy szót sem, csak próbálta megemészteni az információkat. Szóval van egy varázsvilág, és ő egy igazi mágus, és majd mindenféle bűbájokat kell tanulnia. Nagyon izgatott lett, bár egy picit még kételkedett ebben az egészben.

De egyvalami nem fért a fejébe.

– De miért mondtátok, hogy híres vagyok?

Helena óvatosan közelítette meg a témát, remélve, hogy nem rémiszti halálra a kölyköt. A kócos nő számára elképesztőnek tűnt, milyen jól viseli ezt a rengeteg információt ez a kis, fekete hajú teremtés.

– Volt egyszer, hol nem volt, élt Angliában egy ronda, gonosz varázsló. Ezt a varázslót V...Voldemortnak hívták, de olyan nagy volt a hatalma, hogy a nevét nem merték kiejteni, ezért mindenki csak Tudjukkiként emlegette. Temérdek iszonyatos, kegyetlen dolgot művelt, rengeteg szenvedést okozott, és sok ember vált miatta boldogtalanná. Rémtettei rettegésben tartották a varázsvilágot, és többen azt hitték, sosem lesz vége a borzalmaknak. De akadtak páran, jó és bátor varázslók, akik hősiesen szembeszálltak a feketemágussal. Évekig dúlt a háború.

Harry a bögréje felett nagy, kerek szemekkel figyelt, a mesét hallgatva.

– Legyőzték? – kérdezett bele kíváncsian.

– Várd ki a végét – somolygott Inez, és Helena folytatta.

– A nagy, fehér varázslók és boszorkák között dacoltak a gonosszal Potterék is. Nagyon erős mágusok lehettek mindketten, és emiatt Tudjukki félt tőlük, és el akarta őket távolítani. Potteréknek született egy kisfiuk, és nem sokkal ezután, szerencsétlenségükre a sötét nagyúr rájött, hogy hol laknak. Elhatározta, hogy végez velük, de a gonosz mágus tudta, hogy senki nem elég erős ahhoz rajta kívül, hogy elbánjon a két Potterrel, ezért személyesen ő ment el hozzájuk.

Itt a barna hajú nő hangja elakadt.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry reszketve.

– Potterék alulmaradtak a csatában, és Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén, megölte őket – szedte össze magát Helena. – Tudodki nem akarta a fiukat életben hagyni, mert tartott tőle, hogy ha a gyerek felnő, olyan erős és ügyes lesz, mint a szülei. Ráfogta a varázspálcáját a babára, és kimondta a halálos átkot. Na, de ekkor csoda történt! A varázslat visszapattant a gonosz mágusra, és egy szempillantás alatt hamuvá változtatta őt! A kis Harry Potter homlokán pedig ott, ahol az átok eltalálta őt, egy kis villám alakú sebhely lett. Mindenki ünnepelt, hogy megszabadultunk Tudjukkitől, és újra béke lett.

Miután a barna hajú kvibli befejezte a történetet, párjával együtt aggódva figyelték a zavarában kipirult gyereket.

Harry az ujjait reszketve a sebhelyéhez emelte, amit korábban annyira szeretett nézegetni, és próbálta felfogni a hallottakat. Az első, és legfontosabb, amit elraktározott, az a szüleiről szerzett információ volt. Emellé jött a háború gondolata, ami megrémisztette, és ezernyi kérdést vetett fel számára.

Aznap a kisfiú és a kviblik már nem mentek el az orvoshoz, csak bevackolták magukat a kinyitott kanapén néhány tarka pokróccal. A nők késő estig meséltek a varázsvilágról Harrynek, amennyit csak tudtak.

قول اننى منيح

Dr. Kovács Péter, mióta tíz éve kiköltözött Angliába, és orvosként praktizálni kezdett, már nagyon sokféle dologgal megbirkózott. Mivel papírok hiányában is elvállalt eseteket, a környék feketén dolgozó prostituáltjai, drogos fiataljai és illegális bevándorlói mind nála kötöttek ki, cifrábbnál cifrább ügyekkel.

Az enyhén őszülő férfi általában szerette a munkáját, bár az emberi kegyetlenség, amivel a szerencsétlen pácienseinek köszönhetően gyakorta találkozott, néha egészen kiborította.

És, bár régebben foltozott már össze két-három bántalmazott gyereket, mikor meglátta Harry testén az ütéseket, szinte őrjöngött. Nem gyerekorvos volt, de ennek ellenére azonnal eldöntötte, hogy segít.

– Mégis mi a szar történt? – fakadt ki. Harry megijedt, mert a terebélyes sörhassal megáldott, magas doktor egy kicsit a nagybátyjára emlékeztette abban a pillanatban.

– Bocsánat – húzta össze magát akaratlanul, vékony kis kezeit félig maga elé emelve.

– Nem tudjuk, Peter – sziszegte Inez, hangnemével összerezzentve a testes férfit. – Tegnapelőtt találta Helena. Volnál olyan kedves, és végeznéd a dolgod? Megijeszted szegényt!

A pocakos férfi lenézett a reszkető kölyökre, és elszégyellte magát. Bár sosem tudta, hogy kezelje a gyerekeket, ezúttal mindent beleadott.

– Hé, öcsi, ne aggódj, nem esik bántódásod.

– Nem haragszik rám?

– Nem rád vagyok mérges, hanem azokra, akik bántottak téged. Nem kell félned. Most elvégzek rajtad néhány vizsgálatot, és írunk pár szükséges papírt – összegezte az orvos, majd lágyan mosolyogva intett egy fiókja felé. – Ha jól viseled magad, kaphatsz egy csokoládét.

قول اننى منيح

Az orvosi vizsgálatok meglepően sokáig tartottak Inez szerint, és tökéletesen alaposak voltak. A nő addig is kedvelte a furcsa nevű doktort, aki néha meggyógyította őt és Helenát egy jelképes összegért, de most, ahogy látta milyen Harryvel, az affinitása elképesztően megnőtt iránta.

Miután végighallgatta a kviblik mondókáját, az orvos ellátta a kisfiút különböző zúzódásokra való kenőcsökkel, a saját költségén megröntgeneztette. A kölyök szemén, hallásán és tüdején alapos vizsgálatokat végzett. Kiderült, hogy a fiú látása legalább egy dioptriát romlott a nem megfelelő szemüveg miatt. A doktor azonnal írt nekik egy címet, hogy hol tudnak ideálisat csináltatni, és Inez kezébe csúsztatott egy kedvezményre jogosító kártyát.

A fiú tüdeje meglepően jól funkcionált a sok rosszul összeforrott borda ellenére, lábában és kezében a csontok pedig csodával határos, hogy kívülről épnek tűntek, annyi forradás látszott a röntgenképeken. Harry nyolc éves korához képest jelentősen alulfejlett volt, az orvos szerint a megfelelő táplálkozás hiánya miatt, és szigorú hízókúrára ítélte a gyereket.

Mikor végeztek, Kovács doktor olyan hosszú és részletes orvosi látleletet írt, hogy négy oldal lett nyomtatásban, és leszögezte, hogy ha tanúskodni kell a fiú érdekében, rá számíthatnak.

Inezt ez már kibillentette az egyensúlyából. Nem kicsit meghatódva távoztak, és elhatározták, hogy később megajándékozzák majd a férfit.

A doktor biztató szavai, és az unalmas vizsgálatok után kapott édesség nyomán felderült Harry megkönnyebbülve lépkedett mellettük az optika felé, hogy vegyenek neki új szemüveget.

A szőke alkimista útközben tanítói hajlamait kiélve mindenféle, néha a gyerek korához mérten komikusan bonyolult dolgokat magyarázott a fiúcskának, úgy, ahogy Helenának tette sokszor. (Gondolkoztál már azon, hogy éjjel miért nem látszik annyi csillag az égen a városban? Tudod, ez a fényszennyezés miatt van. Hogy az micsoda?)

Harry egy idő után kérdezgetett is, és Helena nevetgélve hozzátett néhányat az Inez-féle „kiselőadáshoz". A kviblik két oldalról fogták a gyerek apró kezeit, és olyanok voltak, mint egy nagy, szeretetteljes család.

Harry lubickolt ebben az érzésben. Azt gondolta, hogy Inez a legokosabb, és Helena a legkedvesebb lény a világon, és félt is egy kicsit, hogy ők is eltaszítják maguktól, ezért úgy szorította őket, ahogy csak bírta.

Az optikusnál a fiú megkapta az új, kerek keretes, bifokális lencséjű szemüvegét, és megélesedett látásától fellelkesülve ugrándozva magyarázta, hogy milyen érdekesek az emberek hajszálai, a ruhák ráncai, vagy bármi, amit eddig nem tudott részletesen megfigyelni. Ahogy otthagyták a boldog gyereken kuncogó optikust, már négy óra is elmúlt, és egészen besötétedett.

Útközben kis tanácskozás után hamburgert ettek egy gyorsétteremben (Harry életében először), és ezután Helena egyik kedvenc turkálójába mentek vásárolni.

Mire alaposan kifáradva hazaértek, a kisfiú gazdagabb lett egy vastag kabáttal, egy pár nadrággal, három pólóval és egy pulóverrel. Még zoknikat és néhány fehérneműt is kapott a közeli kínai üzletben.

Este Harry a kádban pancsolt, Inez pedig bevállalta a vacsora elkészítését. Helena bevette magát a hálóba, és leült a két lábbal rendelkező, féloldalt egy régi gitárerősítővel kitámasztott íróasztalához.

A halomban álló papírok és pergamenek között, rövid kutakodás után talált egy tisztát, amit azonnal maga elé vett.

Kezében a kedvenc golyóstollával eltűnődve nézte a lap fehérségét.

Inez és ő tele voltak kérdésekkel, és válaszokat akartak kapni. Ki intézte, hogy Harry Potter ilyen szörnyű emberekhez kerüljön? Hogy lehetséges, hogy nem vette senki észre a bajt? Miért nem tett senki látogatást a Kis Túlélő lakhelyén, meggyőződni a fiú egészségéről? Ennyire nem érdekelte a varázsvilágot a gyerek, akinek ki tudja mennyi életet köszönhettek?

Helena, ahogy ezeken járatta az agyát, kezdett feldühödni. Idegességében szinte olvashatatlan betűkkel kezdett körmölni.

„Hello, Perselus."

Már ennek a leírásától is elégedettebb lett picit.

Perselus Piton volt az egyetlen igazi kapocs köztük és a varázsvilág között, és a fiatal nő tudta, hogy mindenben számíthatnak rá. A bájitalok mestere hű barátja lett az évek során a párnak, ráadásul Helena unokatestvéreként felelősséget is érzett a szeleburdi kvibli iránt.

A barna hajú nő apja, Allard Prince ugyanis az öccse volt Perselus édesanyjának. Amíg a remény élt, hogy „Henrietta Prince" mégis boszorkány lesz, Helena és Piton sosem beszéltek egymással. Eileen Prince a mugli férje miatt tabu témává vált, már a kócos leány születése előtt.

Piton csak egy véletlen folytán tudta meg, hogy van egy unokatestvére, körülbelül akkor, mikor Voldemort elbukott, és őt felvették a Roxfortba tanítani. Abban az évben dobták ki a tizenéves kviblit az utcára, és egy kis tépelődést követően a fekete hajú férfi segítő kezet nyújtott Helenának, és a lányhoz csapódott Ineznek.

Neki volt köszönhető, hogy papírok nélkül egy albérletük lehetett, és ő intézte el, hogy Inez alkímiát tanulhasson egy neves mestertől. Anyagilag támogatta a két tinédzsert, amíg szükségesnek tartotta, a két fiatal pedig talpraesetten az összes takarítást, mosogatást és szórólapozást elvállalta, amit feketén csak lehetett.

Az utóbbi évben Perselus kéthetente rendszeresen tett náluk látogatást, hogy az Inez által elkészített, bájitalokhoz való alapanyagokat elvigye, és eladja a hajdani Malfoly helyett.

Helena tudta, hogy a férfi pár napja járt náluk, és nem tervezte őket karácsonyig meglátogatni, de nagyon szerette volna, ha a bájitalmester is szemügyre venné Harryt, és beszélne velük az ügyéről.

A fiúcskával kapcsolatos történteket kész kisregényben részletező irománya végére a barna hajú nő odakanyarította Piton látogatása iránti vágyát, és összehajtva egy borítékba csúsztatta a lapot.

A levelet az utcazenész gyakorlottan egy muglik előtt álcázott bagolyposta pontra címezte, és ráírta a másik oldalára a mardekáros professzor nevét. Bár másnap reggelig nem volt lehetősége feladni a küldeményt, Helena máris alig várta a férfi jellegzetesen szűkszavú válaszát.

قول اننى منيح

Kedves Helena,

A legközelebbi hétvégén szabaddá tudom tenni magam, beugrok hozzátok, és személyesen is megbeszélhetünk mindent.

Üdvözlöm Inezt, és üzenem neki, hogy két békapete is elég a receptbe, amit legutóbb küldött (most jutott csak eszembe, hogy ez lesz a megoldás a problémájára).

Vigyázzatok magatokra.

Perselus


	2. 2 Énekelni varázslat

Albus Dumbledore egy fantasztikus alaknak tartotta magát, végtelen tudással, csodálatos humorral, kifogyhatatlan cukorkakészlettel, és rengeteg mágikus erővel.

Ahogy az ősz varázsló az íróasztalánál ült, és a miniszter levelét olvasgatta, egyszerűen nem bírta levakarni az arcáról a rá oly jellemző, fennkölt mosolyt. Milyen nagy is az ő hatalma! Hát igen, nem meglepő, elvégre ő a legbölcsebb világos oldali mágus.

Elégedetten szemlélte az előtte heverő, fontos politikusok által küldött borítékokat, de egy rövid kopogtatás félbeszakította az átnézésüket.

– Szabad – sóhajtott az igazgató kicsit türelmetlenül.

– Jó reggelt, Albus – köszönt Perseus Piton, ahogy belépett az ajtón.

– Drága fiam, miben segíthetek? – kérdezte nagyvonalúan az ősz mágus.

A magas professzor közelebb lépett, benyúlt a zsebébe, elővett három fiolát, majd azokat óvatosan Dumbledore íróasztalára tette.

– A bájitalok, amiket kértél tőlem, Albus – mondta tárgyilagosan a fekete hajú férfi.

– Köszönöm, Perselus, gyors vagy és pontos, mint mindig – mosolygott nyájasan az igazgató. Az idős varázsló az üvegcséket gondosan elrejtette az egyik fiókja mélyére, és nem ajánlott széket a tanárnak, jelezvén, hogy nem kíván vele most társalogni.

– Albus, kérdezni akartam tőled valamit – nézett szórakozottan az öregemberre Piton. – Olvastam a múltkori interjúdat, és szöget ütött a fejembe egy gondolat. Mondd csak, tudsz te valami a Potter gyerekről?

Dumbledore bosszúsan szusszant egyet.

– El van helyezve a rokonainál. Biztosíthatlak róla, drága fiam, hogy remek döntést hoztam ezzel, Petunia és Lily mindig is közel álltak egymáshoz. Meggyőződésem, hogy a fiúnak a legnagyobb problémája az életben az, hogy túl sok süteményt kellett ennie karácsony előtt. Nem értem, miért zavarsz ezzel ilyenkor, tudod, hogy a minisztérium ügyeivel együtt nagyon sok feladatom van.

– Igazán? – a bájitalmester hangja hideg volt, és metsző.

Az igazgató először megdöbbent, majd ravaszkásan csillogó szemekkel megszólalt.

– Nocsak, Perselus, miért érdekel a kölyök téged? Megnéznéd magadnak, hogy valóban a szép Lily szemeit örökölte-e?

Piton ajka papírvékonyra préselődött, és nem válaszolt.

– Ha megbocsájtasz, most folytatnám a leveleim olvasását – simogatta meg a szakállát az idős varázsló, nyilvánvalóvá téve az elbocsájtást. A professzor intett, és kivágtatott az ajtón.

Dumbledore sorba rakta a neki címzett borítékokat, és a minisztertől kapott írást újra a kezébe vette. Mielőtt a figyelmét ismét a törvényjavaslatra függesztette, amiről kikérték a véleményét, azon tűnődött, mennyire nem ér rá ő mindenféle ostobaságokkal foglalkozni. Hiszen az egész mágusvilág az ő szaván csüngött!

قول اننى منيح

Inez egy hatalmas sikoltásra ébredt. Tágra nyílt szemekkel felugrott, és ügyetlenül botorkálva átszaladt a másik szobába, ahol Harry feküdt. Helena, mint egy macska suhant utána a sötétben, és hamarosan mindketten a verejtékező fiú ágya mellett térdeltek.

– Harry! – rázta fel az álmában síró gyereket Helena.

– Jajj! – riadt fel a fiatal varázsló, és mikor rájött, mi is történt, azonnal szabadkozni kezdett. – Bocsánat, nem akartam zavaró és hangos lenni. Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom...

– Nem vagy zavaró – csóválta meg a fejét Inez. – Rosszat álmodtál?

– Igen – csukta be a szemét Harry. – Megtaláltak Dursleyék, és velük kellett mennem a Privet Drive-ra... Vernon bácsi meztelenül a kocsi mögé kötözött, és így hajtott át velem a városon – motyogta a gyerek, rendkívül ostobán érezve magát.

– Ne félj, nem hagyjuk, hogy visszavigyenek téged – fogta meg a fiúcska kezét gyengéden Helena.

Mikor a zöld szemű varázsló megnyugodott, a kviblik, mintha az édesszülei lennének, befeküdtek mellé a kinyitott kanapéra. Harry a két nő között egy nagy, szeretetteljes ölelésben aludt el, és nem volt több rémálma azon az éjjelen.

قول اننى منيح

A zsíros kolbászok és szalonnák fröcsögve tűntek el Vernon Dursley szájában, ahogy a kövér férfi időnként elégedetten felröffenve habzsolta a nehéz ételt. A mellette táplálkozó, nem kevésbé hájas fia hasonló mozdulatokkal tömte magába az olajtól csöpögő húst, egy malomkőnyi kenyérszeletből harapva hozzá nagy darabokat.

Petunia Dursley nagyon elégedett volt a konyhai teljesítményével, mert mikor a férje meg a fia így faltak, az mindig azt jelentette, hogy ő tökéletes háziasszonyként tökéletes reggelit tett az asztalra. Hófehér terítéke hibátlanul elegáns volt, az ebédlő makulátlanul tisztán csillogott, az étel íze pedig kifogástalan lett. Petunia elemében érezte magát, egészen addig, amíg eszébe nem jutott, mennyi mosogatnivaló lesz.

Ilyenkor felbukkant az elméjében az a mihaszna kölyök, és az is, hogy jobb lenne, ha ő csinálná a munkának ezt a piszkos részét, amiben minduntalan lepattogzik az ő gyönyörű körméről a lakk. Meg az is felmerült benne, hogy hogyan szabadultak meg tőle.

Rá nem jellemző módon egy pillanatra elkalandozott, és a nyitva hagyott ajtón át a nappaliban álló, gyönyörűen feldíszített ezüstfenyőre nézett. Hányszor látta a fiút sóvárogva a karácsonyfát nézni, tudva, hogy őt nem várja semmi a fenyőillatú ágak alatt? Petuniát egy furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha valami összeszorította volna a szívét, de azonnal elfelejtette a dolgot, amint Dudley hisztériázva követelte a következő adag zsíros szalonnát.

Az abnormális, társadalomra veszélyes torzszülöttek nem érdemeltek semmit.

قول اننى منيح

– Szia, Inez, érezd jól magad! – integetett Harry vidáman, ahogy a hét eleje óta szinte minden délután.

A zöld szemű fiú, mikor talált egy kissé foghíjas csörgődobot a nők lakásán, kérlelni kezdte a kvibliket, hogy hadd járjon ki Helenával zenélni az utcára.

A barna hajú nő ezt mulatságosnak találta az első alkalommal, és párjával együtt szinte biztosak voltak abban, hogy a Kis Túlélő tíz perc után vacogva haza akar majd menni.

Harry azonban alaposan meglepte őt és Inezt is. Nemcsak, hogy nem fáradt el egyhamar, és remekül bírta a hidegben ácsorgást, de tagadhatatlanul ügyesen kísérte Helenát a csörgődobon, félelmetesen gyorsan megtanulva a repertoárját. Az emberek nagyon édesnek találták, ahogy a kócos gyerek a csinos nő mellett ugrándozott, és nevetve tapsolták meg a produkciót.

– Ma messzebb kellene menni a tegnapi helytől – tűnődött hangosan a lépcsőházból kilépve Helena –, gondolom, nem akarunk megint a rendőrök elől menekülni.

– Hihi, úgysem tudnának elkapni – szökkent egyet Harry vidoran.

Előző este ugyanis futniuk kellett a fakabátok elől. Persze, a helyzet komolyságát teljes mértékben megértő kisfiú visítozott közben a vidám izgalomtól.

– Naná – forgatta a szemét a barna hajú nő, és megigazította a vállát húzó gitártok pántját. – Mutatok egy sokkal klasszabb helyet. Gyere, erre!

Ahogy baktattak egymás mellett, Harry kacagva gyűjtötte a havat az utca szélén parkoló autók motorházáról, csak hogy utána golyóba gyúrva feldobja a levegőbe. A gyerek új, micimackós hátizsákjában eközben panaszosan meg-megcsörrent a fiú megviselt hangszere. Helena egy ideig mosolyogva figyelte a kis varázsló bohóckodását, majd mikor az elfáradt a játékban, a kvibli megszólalt.

– Holnap jön egy vendégünk. Egy igazi mágus lesz.

.

– Igen? – ragyogtak fel Harry szemei. – De jó! Hogy néznek ki az igazi varázslók? Mesélsz róla? Ismered?

Amilyen keveset beszélt a Kis Túlélő eleinte, annyira kinyílt a két nő felé az elmúlt öt napban. Ha fellelkesült valami iránt, szinte folyamatosan faggatta őket a dologgal kapcsolatban. Ennek mindketten örültek, kiváltképp a tanítói hajlamokkal megáldott Inez.

– Perselus Pitonnak hívják, és az unokatestvérem. Magas, fekete haja van, és sokan félnek tőle, mert elég ijesztő tud lenni – vigyorgott Helena. – De ne tévesszen meg a külseje, vagy a hideg modora. Ő a legjobb ember, akit valaha ismertem. Neki köszönhetjük Inezzel, hogy... sok mindent.

– Értem – tűnődött el Harry –, akkor máris kedvelem. Mikor jön?

– Ebédre szokott – vakargatta meg az állát a kusza hajú kvibli. – Tudod, kéthetente nálunk ebédel. Ennél gyakrabban csak ritkán jut rá ideje, mert sokat dolgozik.

– Mit dolgozik? – kíváncsiskodott a fiú.

– Bájitaltant tanít egy iskolában – felelte Helena, majd lelassított az emberekkel teli téren, ahol sétáltak. – Megérkeztünk, oda kéne beállni, az elé az üres üzlethelyiség elé – mutatta az irányt a nő.

Amíg a kvibli gyakorlott mozdulatokkal előpakolt, és ellenőrizte a gitárja hangolását, Harry kiszedte a táskájából a csörgődobot, és felhúzta az „utcazenész karrierje" kezdetén kapott vastag kesztyűjét.

A szombat délután szabadságát élvező emberek nagy tömegben igyekeztek a közeli pláza irányába.

Helena jó bevételre számított, ami a tegnapi, katasztrofálisan rövid napért kárpótlásként szolgálhatott.

Mikor mindketten elkészültek, a kvibli és a fiúcska belekezdtek a szokásosba. Először egy pörgős számmal indítottak, hogy felhívják magukra a figyelmet.

Time won't save our souls

Time won't save our souls

Time won't save my soul... no

When everything is going down

Nothing seem to feel same

No one seem to know my name

No one seem to go my way

But who knows if I'll see you again

But who knows if I'll see you again

Ahogy Helena énekelt, néhányan szórakozottan megálltak tőlük néhány méterre, és dobtak pár érmét az előttük nyitva hagyott gitártokba.

One for the so named dreamers

One for the wicked man

One for the peaceful protests

That keeps the war in demand

Who knows if I'll see you again

Who knows if I'll see you again

Dalolta a barna hajú nő szenvedélyesen, egy kisebb tömeget maguk köré csábítva. Többen csettintve, tapsolva követték a ritmust, akik már látták párszor Helenát, derűsen biccentettek neki. Ekkor valami megváltozott. Harry egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve énekelni kezdte a karcsú kviblivel a refrént.

Time won't save our souls

Time won't save my soul

Time won't save our souls

Time won't save my soul

Kettejük hangja meglepően jól illett egymáshoz, szinte szárnyaltak a zenével, és Harry majdnem elfelejtett csörgődobolni közben. Az éneklésben varázserő volt, és a fiú érezte, ahogy Helenával összekapcsolódott valamiféle mágikus örvényben.

Szinte fizikai fájdalom volt, mikor véget ért a szám.

A közönség vadul éljenezte őket, és az érmék csak úgy záporoztak a tokba.

– Helena, szerintem te tudsz varázsolni – mondta a fiú emelt hangon, hogy a tapsvihar közben meghallja a nő.

– Igen? – nézett le rá kipirultan a szép arcú kvibli.

– Igen, azzal, ahogy énekelsz. Én is meg akartam tanulni, hogy kell... Ugye nem baj, hogy én is beszálltam a dalba? – kérdezte a zöld szemű gyerek behúzott nyakkal.

– Csodásan énekelsz, Harry, nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy csatlakoztál hozzám – vigyorgott Helena. Ahogy a taps lassan elhalt, a fiú és a kvibli vidáman egymásra nevettek, és belekezdtek a következő számba.

قول اننى منيح

Odakint tiszta idő volt, mikor Helena és a gyerek elindultak. Rögtön, miután elköszöntek tőle, Inez a laborjába sietett. Az a pár nap, amíg Harryt vitték ide meg oda, kiesett a kék szemű kviblinek munka szempontjából, így volt mit pótolnia előállítandó bájital alapanyagok terén. Kissé stresszesen nekilátott előkészíteni a folyékony ezüst főzését.

A szőke alkimista kezei gyakorlottan vázolták fel fehér krétával a nagy, fekete asztalra a szükséges jelképeket és ábrákat. A hajdan iskolai táblaként szolgáló asztallap tökéletesnek bizonyult erre a célra, bár a beszerzése nem volt éppen egyszerű. Inez, mikor elkészült a rajzzal, a mű néhány pontjára mindenféle féldrágaköveket, füveket vagy éppen nyers fémdarabokat pakolt, a közepére pedig egy nagy kőtálat, amiben kék lánggal égett egy rejtélyes olaj.

Miközben rutinos mozdulatokkal őrölte porrá a tűzre szórandó fűszereket, gondolatai Harry Potter körül jártak.

Egyértelmű volt, hogy valahogy törvényes úton ki kell venni a fiút a jelenlegi nevelőszülei gyámsága alól. A dolog bosszantóan komplikáltnak bizonyult. Tegnap, miután ágyba került a gyerek, Helenával hosszan tárgyalták, hogy miket is kell csinálni, és milyen iratokat szükséges összeszedni. Inez a hosszas turkálást követően előszedett, jelenleg az ablakpárkányon heverő papírok felé pillantott. Kezei megremegtek, és kis híján kiborította a mozsarát.

Miért volt ideges? Előre tudta, milyen nehézkes a varázsló ügyintézés. Akármennyire tájékozottnak is hitte magát, ez meghaladta az erejét. A jogi procedúrák mágusokkal kapcsolatos részével nem tudott mit kezdeni, és Piton tanácsa nélkül, rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem boldogulnak majd.

Inez ettől a gondolattól elfintorodott, mert eszébe jutott, hogy miközben erről tárgyaltak, milyen csúnyán összevesztek előző este Helenával (természetesen suttogva, hogy Harry ne ébredjen föl rá).

Az egykori Prince nem szeretett semmivel foglalkozni, ami kellemetlennek bizonyult, és a macerás hivatali ügyintézés egy ilyen dolog volt. Orvost feketén találtak, pénzt valahogy keresett, és innentől kezdve Helena tett rá, következtetésképp annyira sem értett hozzá, mint egy ötéves. Még egy személyit sem szerzett. Haszontalansága miatt frusztrált lett, és a párját hibáztatta az örökbefogadás összetettségéért. Inezt néha komolyan dühítette ez a gyerekes hozzáállás, és ezen nem segített semmilyen kedves szó, vagy remek békülős szex.

Az alkimista a megőrölt fűszereket az előtte égő, kék lángok közé szórta a mozsárból. Kinézett az ablakon a gyér, téli napfény által megvilágított utcára, és elgondolkozott azon, hogy alkalmasak-e ők egyáltalán egy gyerek felnevelésére. Szerette volna, ha erre a kérdésére a válasz egy egyértelmű igen.

قول اننى منيح

Perselus Piton vasárnap délelőtt tempósan öltötte magára a kizárólag fekete darabokból álló mugli öltözetét. Már nagyon oda akart érni a lányokhoz, mert Helena levele, ami most az íróasztala lezárt fiókjában pihent, felzaklatta.

Bár Piton gyűlölte James Pottert, de unokatestvére kedvéért megerőltette magát, hogy ezt félretegye, és foglalkozni kezdjen Harry Potter kérdésével. Egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy a fiút a nevelőinél elhelyező Albust megkérdezze erről, viszont amit az igazgatótól hallott a kis varázslóval kapcsolatosan, az mélységesen megdöbbentette. Dumbledore rá sem nézett a gyerekre? Az utóbbi években az ősz hajú mágus, való igaz, rendkívül furcsán viselkedett, de Piton ezt nem nézte volna ki belőle.

A bájitalok mestere befejezte a fekete inge begombolását, és hátul összefogta zsírosodó haját.

Fintorgott egyet az olajos tapintású tincsek miatt. A magas férfi már a kémkedéssel töltött évek előtt gyomorideges lett, és bár kezeltethette volna magát, Lily halála óta egyszerűen a saját egészsége nem érdekelte eléggé ehhez. Nem szedte a bájitalokat, nem figyelt a táplálkozására, és nem ment el gyógyítóhoz. Ennek következtében a fel-feljövő savtól gyorsan romlottak a fogai, gyakran égett a torka, és a haja a mosás után már másnap úgy festett, mintha cipőkrémmel ápolná.

Perselus egy vastag pulóvert és egy fekete, földig érő bőrkabátot húzott, majd hopp-port szórt a kandallójába. A célja a Kerge Kentaurhoz címzett kisebb varázslókocsma volt, ahonnan nagyon rövid idő alatt a két kvibli lakására tudott gyalogolni.

A Roxmortsból hoppanálás lehetőségét számba sem merte venni, elképzelve, mit szólnának a téli szünetre iskolában maradt diákok, ha látnák a rettegett professzort mugli ruhában és lobogó bőrkabátban vonulni a falu felé.

Bár a tény, hogy Helena szerint úgy nézett ki ebben a szerelésben, mint egy black metálos Drakula gróf, kísértésbe vitte.

Piton a szokásosnál gyorsabban érkezett meg az ismerős házhoz, és örült, hogy nem kell a kaputelefonnal vacakolnia, mert egy fiatal srác épp akkor ért haza és beengedte őt.

– Szia, Pers! – kacagott rá az unokatestvére, mikor belépett a lakásba, és Inez is odament hozzá, hogy üdvözölje. A magas férfi szórakozottan biccentett.

– Helena, Inez. Megvagytok? Hol van a fiú? – nézett körbe értetlenül.

Harry félénken kinézett a konyhapult mögül.

– Jó napot – motyogott pirulva, és felnézett a fekete ruhás emberre. A fiatal fiú arcra annyira az apjára hasonlított, hogy Pitonban felötlöttek a szörnyű emlékek, nyilvános megaláztatások, mocskos húzások, kárörvendő nevetések. De a szeme! Édes Merlin, Lily szemei. Piton szíve összeszorult, és jeges, féltékenységgel vegyes fájdalom szakadt rá.

– Szóval te vagy Harry Potter – vonta fel a szemöldökét a professzor, a kedvenc diákmegfélemlítő pózában. A gyerek érdekes módon nem rémült meg tőle, hanem elmosolyodott.

– Igen. A bácsi Helena unokatestvére? – kíváncsiskodott Harry csillogó szemekkel.

– Igen, én vagyok az. Perselus Piton a nevem – mérte végig a Kis Túlélőt a bájitalok mestere. A fiú betegesen soványnak tűnt, és ez nem kerülte el a professzor figyelmét. A mágusnak eszébe jutott Helena levele, amiben annyit írt a gyerek fizikai állapotáról, és most esett le neki, hogy az utcazenész nem túlzott. James fia vagy sem, Harry segítségre szorult.

– Gyertek, üljetek le, vár a süti meg a tea – szólt Helena derűsen. A ferde lapú asztalhoz mentek hát, és helyet foglaltak. Piton szürreális látványt nyújtott a neki kijutó rózsaszín, szőrös széken, de a férfi szemmel láthatólag nem zavartatta magát a bolyhos ülőhely miatt.

– És igaz, hogy a bácsi igazi varázsló? – érdeklődött a tanár mellett a gyerek. Perselus eléggé zavarba jött a kérdéstől, nem mintha nem tudta volna rá a választ, egyszerűen csak ráeszmélt, hogy ő az első mágus, akivel ez a szegény fiú találkozik.

– Igen – mondta kelletlenül. A professzor a rajongásig lelkes kölyökre nézett, és egy ötlete támadt. Elővette a pálcáját, és egy bonyolult mozdulatsort követően rábökött vele a kisfiú bögréjére, ami abban a pillanatban egy szürke-fehér foltos patkánnyá változott.

– Ááá! – kiáltott fel csodálkozva Harry, majd visítozva ugrálni kezdett. – Igazi varázslat! Víííí!

Piton rá nem jellemző módon elmosolyodott.

– Megtarthatom? – kérdezte a gyerek Inezt, magához szorítva a patkányt. Az állat meglepően jól bírta a gyűrődést, és érdeklődve nyifogott.

– Csak, ha gondoskodsz róla – rándult meg a nő szája sarka. Amíg Harry a hűtőben kutatott valami ennivaló után a kis patkány számára, a bájitalmester az unokatestvéréhez fordult.

– Szóval, ha jól vettem ki a szavaidból, Helena, valami úton el kell érni, hogy a fiú kikerüljön a bántalmazó rokonai gyámsága alól – tért a lényegre Perselus.

– Pontosan – töltött teát a mogyorószín hajú nő.

– Értem. Nos, van egy olyan lehetőség, hogy a törvénykezőkre bízzátok a feladatot, hogy találjanak neki gyámokat. Ennek utánanéztem, a Potter család aranyvérű, és ha jól emlékszem, a fiú legközelebbi rokonai a Malfolyok.

Inez elsápadt.

– Azok még Dursleyéknél rosszabbak! – háborodott fel a gondolatra is, hogy az általa annyira megszeretett kölyök oda kerüljön. Bár Inez mágiakitörések hiányában nem mutatkozhatott az apja által rendezett partikon, szinte látta maga előtt a jelenetet. Lucius Malfoy egy aranyvérűeknek tartott bálon egy érdekes, ritka állatként mutogatja a selyemruhába bújtatott Kis Túlélőt. A férfi a Sötét Nagyúr bukása után úgyis rossz hírű lett, Harry Potter látványosan példás felnevelése bizonyára pozitív hatással lenne a befolyására.

– Harry nem megy a Malfolyok közé – mondta megnyugtatóan Perselus, aki tudott Inez származásáról. – Van egy másik út. Örökbe is fogadhatja valaki.

– Majd mi – vágta rá Helena vadul.

– Az tök jó lenne – ért vissza Harry, a kezében sárgarépát rágcsáló patkányt dédelgetve.

– Igen, napok óta azt tervezzük, hogy majd én örökbe fogadom – mosolyodott el Inez.

– Nem inkább mi? – kardoskodott Helena. Piton és Inez megütközve néztek rá.

– Persze – vont vállat Inez, aki unt már ezen veszekedni, de Perselus nem fogta vissza magát.

– Hogy tudnál te bárkit örökbe fogadni, ha egyszerűen nem létezel?

Helena dús ajkai pengevékony vonallá préselődtek össze. Tény, eddig nem intézett magának egy hamis személyazonosságot, mint Inez, de a francba is, eddig nem volt miért! Felpattant az asztaltól.

– Igazad van – vágta oda, és a tehetetlenségét gyűlölve bevágtatott a szobába. Harry nem értette, mi is történt.

– De hát létezik! – kiáltott fel a kisfiú. – Miért mondtatok neki ilyen őrültségeket?

– Teljesen igazad van, Harry, Helena létezik a valós világban – nézett fáradtan a gyerekre Inez. – Csak tudod, a hivatalok, amik mindent irányítanak, úgy működnek, hogy amiről nincs írásos bizonyíték, azzal nem tudnak mit kezdeni. Ezért lehetséges az, hogy mivel Helenáról nincs egy papírlap a minisztériumban, ő, mint személy nem létezik.

– Ez hülyeség – puffogott a kisfiú.

– Az. Ez egy hülye világ – sóhajtott a szőke kvibli. – Vigasztald meg Helenát, szüksége van egy barátra. Addig mi Perselusszal megbeszéljük az unalmas, hivatalos ügyeket – simogatta meg Harry arcát Inez. A Kis Túlélő szomorúan nézett a kék szemű nőre, majd a kócos kvibli után ment a szobába.

Piton és Inez egy ideig csöndben voltak.

– Mikor gyerek voltam, én is így gondolkodtam – szólalt meg eltűnődve Perselus.

– Elmúlt. Koncentráljunk a jelenre – masszírozta meg az orrnyergét Inez. – Elhoztad a könyvet, amiről Helenával üzentem, hogy kelleni fog?

Piton bólintott, és táskájából előszedte az említett jogi kötetet.

– Csodás. Az enyém egy kicsit régebbi, az még nem arany, csak barna borítóval volt nyomva – tűnődött el Inez. – Na jó, rágjuk át magunkat rajta, hogy változott-e bármi a törvények ezen részével kapcsolatban tíz év alatt. Ha minden jól megy, holnap indulok a minisztériumba.

قول اننى منيح

Hétfő reggel Inez felvette a legjobb, halványkék kosztümét. A szőke kvibli nem akart kilógni a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, és Perselus szerint az utóbbi időben ez a viselet divatos lett a hivatali boszorkányok körében. A szükséges papírokat egy fehér bőrből készült oldaltáskába rejtette, és felvett egy megkímélt állapotú, levendulaszín szövetkabátot. Miután megállapította, hogy így tíz évvel öregebbnek fest, mint általában, egy kényelmetlen, magas sarkú cipővel a lábán elindult.

A kék szemű nő megkereste a megfelelő buszmegállót, és röpke negyed óra alatt odaért a minisztériumhoz.

A hivatal bejáratát rejtő telefonfülkébe lépve megállt, és megvárta, amíg egy varázslónak kinéző alak beáll mellé.

– Ahh, hát maga? – jött zavarba az alacsony varázsló, aki rányitott.

– Jó napot. Elnézést, hogy így beálltam ide. Csak vártam valakit, aki velem jött volna a minisztériumba, de fázni kezdtem. Menjünk le, majd utánam jön az a piszok – mosolygott megnyerően a szőke nő. A köpcös, barna hajú varázsló elvigyorodott, és pálcájával a gombokra bökött.

– Előfordul az ilyen.

A lift megindult lefelé, és Inez próbálta felidézni magában Piton magyarázatát a minisztérium felépítéséről. A professzor alapos oktatásban részesítette a kék szemű kviblit, melyik emeletre, milyen ajtón kell majd bemennie.

Megállt a felvonó, és ahogy az ajtaja kinyílt, az alacsony férfi egy biccentés után döcögve elsietett. Inez is kiszállt a liftből, és elfintorodott, mikor kiskora óta először újra meglátta a minisztériumot. A szürke márványlapokkal burkolt falú átrium nyomasztónak hatott, és a mágikus fények ellenére kicsit sötét volt.

A terem közepén helyet foglaló szökőkút pedig giccsességével csak rosszabbá tette a látványt. Az arany szoborcsoport tagjai, amik a csobogó víz fölött magasodtak, kitekert pózaikban egy nevetségesen békés jelenetet ábrázoltak, ízléstelenül hazudva a varázslók és boszorkányok viszonyáról a kentaurokkal, koboldokkal és házimanókkal.

A puccos szökőkút körül sietősen keringtek, vagy csoportokba verődve beszélgettek az emberek.

Inezhez odalépett egy magas, díszes egyentalárt viselő varázsló.

– Üdvözlöm, hölgyem! A pálcáját legyen szíves.

– Nincs – nézett rá a szőke nő.

– Kvibli? – kérdezett rá udvariatlanul hangosan az alkalmazott. A szinte kiabálva kiejtett szó miatt néhány fej feléjük fordult, és kényelmetlen vihorászás és sustorgás támadt mellettük.

– Remek következtetés, uram. Nem is értem, miért egy ilyen pocsék munkát végez, magának detektívnek kéne mennie – dorombolta hidegen Inez.

– Hogy jött be? – tolakodott tovább a díszöltözetű paprikajancsi, szemmel láthatólag élvezve a helyzetét. Nem volt elég okos, hogy felfogja a sértést.

– Társasággal – nézett leplezetlen ingerültséggel a szeme közé a szőke kvibli –, és most, ha megbocsájt, dolgom van.

A férfi hátrált egy kicsit, mikor észrevette a nő hideg pillantását, befogta a száját, és végre békén hagyta a kviblit.

Ahogy Inez átvonult az átriumon, a halk nevetgélés és sustorgás nem halkult el körülötte. A hajdani Malfoy ezalatt olyan egyenes tartással vonult, mint egy királynő, hátravetve gyönyörű, szőke tincseit. Szerencsére Piton magyarázatai elég egyértelművé tették, hogy merre kell mennie, így elég hamar eltűnt a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. A szíve borzalmasan kalapált, és erős hányingere volt.

Belül újra egy kislánynak érezte magát, akire azt mondta az apja, hogy szemétre való, mert nincs benne elég mágia.

Egy szégyen.

Egy kudarc, amibe túl sok pénzt és időt fektettek.

Ez volt ő, semmi más.

Alig kapott levegőt, és eltévesztette a folyosót, úgyhogy vissza kellett fordulnia egyszer. Menekülni akart, és teljesen leverte a víz. Nem is ismert magára.

Mi van vele? Megállt, és körbenézett, de nem látott senkit a folyosószakaszon, ahol volt. Az egyik falra dísznek egy ezüstkeretes tükröt erősítettek, és a szőke kvibli odalépett elé. A fényes felületről görnyedve, egy űzött vad tekintetével nézett rá egy áttetsző bőrű, törékeny nő.

Nem, Inez. Nem vagy a szemétre való. Erős vagy, ügyes vagy, tehetséges vagy az alkímiához. Hisz maga Nicolas Flamel tanított, az isten szerelmére! Nincs pálcád, na és? Nem baj, ha valaki kvibli. Te is egy emberi lény vagy, és nem kezelhetnek sem egy óvodásként, sem cirkuszi majomként.

Ahogy ehhez hasonló dolgokat mantrázott látta, ahogy a tükörképe elmosolyodik. Lerázva magáról a félelmet kihúzta magát, és továbbment. Megtalálta a hármas számmal ellátott felvonót, amit keresett, és megnyomta a hívót. Nem sokat kellett várnia, az ajtó kinyílt, és Inez belépett a fülkébe.

Nyolc emelet lefelé, huhh.

Megnyomta a szükséges gombot, és a lift megindult, csak hogy egy emelet után meg is álljon. Ugyanúgy működött, mint a mugli felvonók, útközben más is beszállhatott, ha ugyanabba az irányba akart menni. A szőke nő összevont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy kinyílik az ajtó, és az elé táruló látványtól azt hitte, el fog ájulni.

– Elnézést, hölgyem – mondta tisztelettudóan Lucius Malfoly, majd belépett mellé. – Melyik emeletre igyekezett?

– Mínusz... nyolc – préselte ki magából Inez kiszáradt szájjal.

– Nocsak, én is. Lucius Malfoly vagyok, szolgálatára. Nagyon csinos ma, kisasszony! – mosolygott rá kacéran Lucius, félreértve a nő zavarát, és megnyomta a gombot. – Szabad esetleg a nevét?

A vékony nő nem akarta elhinni, amit hall. Nem ismerte fel. Hogy lehetséges ez? Hiszen huszonegy éves volt, alig nyolc éve dobta el magától ez a szemétláda egy borzalmas, erőszakos mugli nevelőnek! A fémből készült ajtó hangos csattanással becsukódott.

– Ne szabódjon, egy ilyen gyönyörű nőnek bizonyára legalább olyan szép neve van, mint ő maga – húzódott félreérthetetlenül közelebb a szőke férfi.

– Helena – bökte ki a kvibli, hirtelen maga sem tudta miért, a szerelme nevét. Talán ez egyfajta segítségkérés lehetett a részéről, mint mikor valaki elsuttogja azt, hogy „anyu". Nem mert felnézni, de az alapján, ahogy a varázsló végigsimított a karján, Luciusnak nagyon tetszhetett a válasz.

– Á, milyen illő! Tudta kedves, hogy a világ legszebb nőjét hívták így? Szép Heléna. – A szőke férfi egész közel hajolt a kvibli füléhez, és elmélyülő hangon súgva folytatta a beszédet. – Ha volna kedve velem vacsorázni, elmesélhetem minden részletében a történetét.

Ineznek forgott a gyomra, és egy nagyon gonosz kis ötlete támadt.

– Lehet róla szó – pillantott fel félénkséget színlelve.

A lift megállt, és Lucius diadalmasan kivonult, mögötte a szőke nővel. Közben a magas férfi derűsen magyarázott.

– Remek! Mit szólnál a ma estéhez, Szép Helénám? Ismerem a legjobb helyeket a városban.

– Megfelel, Lucius – mosolygott bájosan Inez.

– Ez esetben legyen a Royal, és találkozzunk benn az étteremben nyolckor. Ott van a Jewel Tower mellett – mondta Lucius.

– Nem találkozhatnánk valami központibb helyen, mondjuk a pályaudvar bejáratánál? Nem vagyok londoni, és félek tőle, hogy eltévedek – tettette a hülyét Inez elragadóan.

– De, természetesen – csókolt kezet a szőke teremtésnek a varázsló. – Most mennem kell sajnos, de alig várom az estét.

– Hát még én – rebegtette a szempilláit Inez.

Távolodó apja után nézve a kvibli kárörvendően felkuncogott.

Lucius Malfolyt ma a hidegben, egy emberekkel teli pályaudvar előtt felültetik. Édes a bosszú...

A szőke nő figyelmét újra a feladatára fordította, és elindult a kihalt folyosókon. Rövidesen megtalálta, amit keresett.

Galton Gibbs

Gyámügyi iroda

Udvariasan kopogott, majd miután tompán hallotta, hogy „szabad", bement az ajtón.

Inez a tágas irodában egy vastag nyakú, bajszos férfival találta szemben magát, aki oda sem nézett a nőre, amíg a széles íróasztalánál le nem pecsételt még néhány papírt. A helyiségben furcsa bűz terjengett, mintha valaki egyszerre főzne halat és kelkáposztát, és a földön iszonyatos mennyiségben állt a por.

– Jó napot! – köszönt Inez egyszerűen.

– Jó napot! – mérte végig furcsa lassúsággal a varázsló. – Mit keres itt?

– Egy örökbefogadási ügyről van szó – vette elő a táskájából a papírokat Inez, és közelebb lépve a férfihoz az asztalára tette azokat.

– Neve? – kérdezte unottan Gibbs.

– Inez Faith.

– Ahá. Ha jól látom a papírokon, maga kvibli. Vagy inkább maguk – szólt a bajszos férfi gúnyosan mosolyogva.

– Ja, de ha jól tudom, ez nem befolyásolja az örökbefogadást – mondta Inez kedvetlenül.

– Ott van maguknál jelenleg a gyerek? – vágott bele türelmetlenül a vastag nyakú varázsló.

– Nincs – hazudott automatikusan a szőke nő, érezve, hogy ezt kell tennie. Gibbs undokul hümmentett egyet. – Maga egyedülálló? – szegezte Ineznek a kérdést.

– Nem. A barátnőmmel lakok együtt. A lakásunk tágas, jó környé...

– Értem. Tehát egy leszbikus pár. Tudja, hagyományosan nem túl elfogadott az ilyesmi gyerekneveléssel kapcsolatban. Na, tekintsünk el ettől – mondta sunyin mosolyogva a férfi. – Van bármelyikőjüknek munkahelye? Tehát állandó keresete.

– Nekem van – húzta ki magát Inez.

– Aha. Itt az áll – bökött az egyik igazolásra Gibbs –, hogy megrendelésekre dolgozik. Ez állandó kereset magácska szerint?

– A törvény szerint, egy bizonyos összeg fölött igen – sziszegte a szőke kvibli, ökölbe szorult kézzel.

– Nos, talán maga ezt gondolja. Tudja, ez az egész rendkívül bosszantó. Ideállít ezekkel, és úgy véli, ennyi elég? – lökte a nő elé a papírokat rosszindulatún a férfi.

– Igen – sóhajtott Inez.

– Hát nem. De tudja mit, van egy lehetőségük. Jöjjenek el ide, az irodába a kis barátnőjével. Egész életemben arra vágytam, hogy egyszerre két nő teljesítse a vágyaimat – nyalta meg gusztustalan cuppanással a száját a férfi. – Utána majd beszélhetünk az örökbefogadásról.

Inez elborzadva nézett a bajszos varázslóra, felkapta a papírokat, amiket magával hozott, és szabályosan kirohant az ajtón.

Borzasztóan megtörtnek érezte magát. Ahogy kiment a minisztériumból, mintha csak egy álomban lebegett volna, nem is emlékezett igazán, mi történt útközben.

A muglik világába felérve mintha kiszabadult volna ebből a lidércnyomásból, kitisztult az elméje. Megszaporázta a lépteit, és próbálta végiggondolni, mi lehetett a baj a papírokkal. Az esze azt mondta, hogy semmi, ettől dühe és kétségbeesése csak nőtt. Hát ennyire szart sem ér? Most éppen azért nem veszik emberszámba, mert leszbikus, mert nő, vagy azért, mert kvibli?

Útközben betért egy fénymásolóba, és remegő kézzel kért egy-egy fénymásolatot mindegyik orvosi igazolásról és egyéb dokumentumról, ami elvileg szükséges lett volna Harry örökbefogadásához.

Ezután egyenesen hazabuszozott, és bement az üres lakásba.

Helena és Harry még kint zenéltek az utcán, pedig Inez nagyon szerette volna akkor, hogy ott legyen vele valaki.

Bezárta az ajtót, lerogyott az előszoba padlójára, és zokogni kezdett.


	3. 3 Érthetetlen hisztéria

Piton talán soha életében nem volt még ilyen dühös, mint most. Kezében remegve zörgött Inez levele, és a hozzá csatolt fénymásolatok, amiket aznap reggel kapott meg a nőtől.

Azok a papírok hibátlanok voltak. Az elutasításra semmi oka nem volt annak a féregnek a minisztériumban! Perselus ráadásul ismerte Inezt, és tudott a sorok között olvasni. Bár a nő nem fejtette ki részletesen hogy mi történt, burkoltan utalt rá, hogy a kvibli volta és leszbikussága lehetett a sikertelensége oka. Emellett az is tisztán látszott az alkimista megfogalmazásán, hogy valami nagyon durva dologgal sérthették meg, amit az egykori Malfoy még leírni is undorodik.

A professzor fel alá járkált a hanyagul berendezett roxforti szobájában, és azon gondolkozott, mit tehetne, hogy segítsen, miként vihetné keresztül az örökbefogadást.

Dumbledore. Az egyetlen ember, aki elég sok hatalommal rendelkezik, és elég karizmatikus (oké, Lucius Malfoly után), hogy elintézze az ügyet. Lehet, hogy az utóbbi időben különösen viselkedett az öntelt vénember, de jóindulatú, és sosem hagyná, hogy bárki szenvedjen. Pláne nem Lily és James fia.

Piton azonnal eldöntötte, hogy beszél az idős mágussal, és kezében a levéllel, meg a fénymásolt papírokkal elindult hozzá.

– Citrompor – szólt az igazgatói iroda elé érkezve. Olyan zord tekintettel tette mindezt, hogy a kőszörnyek talán rémületükben enélkül is félreugrottak volna a Mardekár ház fejének az útjából.

Feltrappolt a csigalépcsőn, és frusztráltságát legyűrve megállt kopogni, majd benyitott.

– Á, Perselus – nézett rá döbbenten az idős mágus.

– Albus, beszélnünk kell – kezdett bele Perselus rögvest.

– Mi ez a nagy sietség, drága fiam?

– Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondjam, de nagyot tévedtél, mikor Dursleyékre bíztad Harry Pottert – kezdett bele lendületesen a férfi.

Elmesélt az ősz varázslónak mindent, a fiú bántalmazását, azt is, hogy a gyereket kidobták az utcára és majdnem meghalt, hogy a Kis Túlélő nem tudott arról, hogy varázsló, és végül a minisztérium igazságtalanságát. Mesélt neki Helenáról és Inezről is, bőven ecsetelve a nők helytállását és rátermettségét.

– Albus, segítened kell. Nézd, itt vannak az orvosi látleletek is, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy visszakerüljön a rokonaihoz a fiú, tönkreteszik őt. Ráadásul te ismered Inezt, Nicholas Falmel a barátod, tudod, hogy évekig az ő tanítványa volt. Csak jót hallhattál felőle.

Dumbledore felállt, és járkálni kezdett a giccses, drága csecsebecsékkel teli szobájában.

Ha kiderülne, hogy a gyereket, akinek ő talált gyámokat, verték és éheztették, az nem lenne túl előnyös.

Ha kitudódna, hogy az igazgató még csak nem is ellenőrizte, hogy a kölyök él-e egyáltalán, az már komoly visszatetszést keltett volna az emberekben.

De ha napvilágra jutott volna az, hogy ez a fiú maga Harry Potter... Ez végleg tönkretenné az öreg igazgató jó hírét, és kivennék alóla az állását.

És Dumbledore úgy gondolta, ő volt a varázsvilág egyik legnagyobb támasza. Ha ő elveszti a hitelét, az egész társadalom elveszetté válik nélküle. Egy gyerek kényelme, vagy az egész mágusvilág stabilitása? Albus Dumbledore döntött.

– Csalódtam benned, fiam. Annyi kölyköt láttál már mindenféle dologért panaszkodni, komolyan átvert téged az a vakarcs? Gondolj csak bele, Harry Potterről van szó.

Perselus azt hitte, rosszul hall.

– Igen, a Kis Túlélőről. Hálával tartozunk neki – sziszegte a professzor.

– Neki? Nem barátom. A varázslat, ami megszabadított minket Voldemorttól, meggyőződésem szerint az anya érdeme. Ő csak egy gyerek, és a fejébe szállt, hogy híres lehet. A muglik között biztos úgy érzete, nem figyelnek rá elegen, ezért talál ki badarságokat. Verték a mágiája miatt? Ugyan már, Petunia jó viszonyban volt a testvérével, nem hagyta volna. Itt csak arról van szó, hogy a kölyök varázslók között akar forogni, hogy csodálják – köpte az igazgató.

Piton rá sem ismert az öreg férfira.

– Orvosi látlelet van róla, hogy verték! – akadt ki a bájitalok mestere.

– Na és? Minden gyerek eleven, mindegyiken van pár horzsolás. Egyet nem ismerek, akiről ne lehetne előállítani valamilyen orvosi látleletet – legyintett Dumbledore.

– De ez itt komoly. Több csontja is eltörött – próbálkozott megmutatni a látleletben az erről szóló részt az ősz varázslónak Piton.

– Hát persze – pillantott a papírra oda sem figyelve az igazgató.

– Albus? – kérdezte Perselus tétován, mint egy elveszett gyermek.

– Nem, Perselus, ebben hajthatatlan vagyok. Azok a leszbikusok nem fogadnak örökbe senkit, a homoszexuális párok úgyis csak rossz példát mutatnak a fiataloknak. A gyerek visszamegy a rokonaihoz, ahova törvényesen tartozik. Te pedig távozhatsz.

Az igazgató nekiállt elővenni a kabátját, és Pitonba belenyilallt, hogy a vén mágus most gondolta Harry ügyét elintézni.

A papírokat felmarkolva Perselus kivágtatott az ajtón, és szinte rohanva csörtetett végig a folyosókon. A téli szünetre iskolában maradt, lézengő diákok úgy röpültek az útjából, mint a pelyva.

A szobájába visszaérve a bájitalmester azonnal összeszedte a szükséges dolgokat. Egy fekete táskát kinyitva Piton gyorsan eltette Inez másolatait, a minden tanár részére kötelező egészségügyi kiskönyvét, a stabil keresetét bizonyító munkaszerződését, és a házára vonatkozó tulajdoni lapját.

Felrángatta a talárjára a fekete bőrkabátját, és egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba. Amint zölddé váltak a lángok, a varázsló közéjük állva elkiáltotta magát.

– Mágiaügyi Minisztérium!

قول اننى منيح

Albus Dumbledore egy halk pukkanással tűnt fel London egyik sikátorában. A földig érő, narancssárga szövetkabátja sikkesen elrejtette az igazgató lila, ezüst csillagokkal kivarrt talárját.

Persze az öreg varázsló tudta, hogy még így is elég feltűnő látványt nyújtott, ezért a nyakába akasztott egy vastag aranyláncon függő, rubinokkal kirakott, tenyérnyi medált, ami egy bogarat formázott.

A vörös kövekkel díszített mágikus amulettnek köszönhetően jelentéktelen és megjegyezhetetlen lett a muglik számára bárhogy nézett ki, vagy bármit tett.

Még mindig a sikátorban ácsorogva, Dumbledore elővette a pálcáját, meg egy rúnákkal teleírt iránytűt. A varázsvesszővel hosszasan hadonászott a ritka mágikus tárgy fölött.

– Mutasd Harry Pottert – adta ki a parancsot.

Kicsit messze sikerült hoppanálnia a célponttól, így a szakállas varázslónak az iránytű mutatóját követve közel fél órájába került megtalálnia a megfelelő épülettömböt.

Undorodva fintorgott egyet a fölé magasodó építmény állapotán, és egy gyors Alohomora után be is jutott a lépcsőházba.

Dumbledore az iránytű által mutatott lakás előtt megállt, és levette magáról a bogár amulettet. Eltette az iránytűt is, majd úriember módjára bekopogott.

Egy szép arcú, barna hajú nő nyitott neki ajtót. A kvibli egy foltos, kopott kötényt viselt a fekete inge és bordó farmernadrágja fölött, derékig érő loboncát pedig egy keleties mintákkal díszített kendővel fogta hátra.

A karcsú teremtés mögött egy szőke, filigrán nő figyelt rájuk féloldalasan, csorba tányérokkal a kezében. Acélkék szemei összeszűkültek, mintha felismerte volna az idős mágust.

– Jó napot. Segíthetek valamiben? – érdeklődött Helena, zavartan bámulva az őt mustráló vénembert.

– Üdvözletem. Albus Dumbledore vagyok, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatója. Harry Potter miatt vagyok itt – mondta az idős férfi.

– Harry még kicsi az iskolához, nem gondolja? – fészkelődött Helena. Inez közben letette a tányérokat, és közelebb lépett.

– Valóban túl fiatal még, de nem is emiatt vagyok itt. Tudomásomra jutott, hogy Harry Potter nem az általam kijelölt, törvényes gyámjainál van, és azért jöttem, hogy ezt a kis hibát kiküszöböljük – mosolygott kenetteljesen Dumbledore.

– Maga által kijelölt? Mégis ki maga, hogy nevelőszülőket jelölget ki? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke kvibli.

– Az előbb mondtam el – felelt az igazgató úgy, mintha egy szellemi fogyatékoshoz beszélne. – Albus Dumbledore, személyesen. Persze, maguk kviblik, honnan is lehetne fogalmuk arról, mi hogy működik a varázslók között.

– Ne haragudjon, de téved, és amit mond, az egyszerűen nevetséges – fintorgott Inez. – Hivatalos eljárás nélkül senki nem rendelkezhet senki felett.

– Vannak, akiknek a hivatalos eljárások utólag is ráérnek – mondta erélyesen Dumbledore. – A fiú most velem fog jönni, ha akarják, ha nem.

– Ezt nem teheti! – csattant fel Helena.

Ebben a pillanatban lépett ki a szobából a beszélgetés hangjaira Harry.

– Harry, édes fiam, szedd össze a holmidat. Hazamész Dursleyékhez – mondta a sovány gyereknek határozottan Dumbledore. Az alacsony fiúcska rémülten Inezhez szaladt, és a szőke nő lábaihoz bújt.

– De nem akarok. Itt szeretek lenni! – nézett a Kis Túlélő könyörgően az idős mágusra.

– Nagyon szomorú, gyermekem, de most azonnal visszamész a nagybátyádék házába – rendelkezett az ősz varázsló érzéketlenül.

– A nevelőszülei bántalmazták, szegény nem mehet vissza oda. Fogalma sincs a helyzet súlyosságáról – magyarázta Helena ökölbe szorult kézzel. – Ha már elveszi tőlünk Harryt, kérem, legalább ne oda vigye!

– A helyzet súlyosságát majd én eldöntöm – szegte fel az állát az igazgató.

– Miért olyan fontos magának, hogy Harry ott legyen? – kérdezte Inez dühösen.

– Na, ide figyeljenek. Ott egyfajta mágikus védelem alatt van a kölyök. Az fel sem merült önökben, hogy esetleg egy varázslók által végrehajtott támadás esetén nem tudnák megvédeni Harry Pottert? Vannak halálfalók, akik még mindig szomjaznak a vérére – mondta az igazgató, nem törődve a szavai nyomán rettegve elsápadó Harryvel. – Maguk haszontalan kviblik. Alkalmatlanok.

Inez úgy érezte, mintha megütötték volna.

– Mi vagyunk alkalmatlanok? Maga olyan nevelőket választott a gyereknek, akik verték – ordított magából kikelve a forrófejű Helena.

– Ne hisztériázzon! Nem értem, miért gondolja azt, hogy megütheti velem szemben ezt a hangnemet, hölgyem. Láthatja, én képes vagyok normális hangnemben kommunikálni, ön is megpróbálhatná megerőltetni magát – mondta hidegen Dumbledore.

A párja mögött álló alkimista azt hitte, megüti a guta.

– Nem hiszem, hogy igaza lenne – szívta a foga között jegesen Inez.

Ebben a pillanatban jött rá Helena, hogy a reggeli a tűzhelyen maradt, és amíg a hívatlan vendéggel foglalkoztak, elkezdett szenessé égni, borzalmas füstszagot árasztva.

Gyorsan odarohant, és elzárta a gázt, egy fedővel letakarva az ennivaló maradványát.

– Alkalmasak, na persze. Még egy reggeliről sem tudnak gondoskodni – gúnyolódott az öreg varázsló.

– Hogy maga milyen egy szemét alak – feszült meg Helena karcsú teste a gyűlölettől. Dumbedore ingerülten pillantott rá.

– Kérem, mi egyszerűen csak így szoktuk enni a rántottát – sziszegte az alkimista. – És most, ha megbocsájt, megkérném, hogy távozzon a lakásomból. Harry pedig marad – állt az igazgató és a kisfiú közé büszke tartással Inez. A Kis Túlélő leplezetlen csodálattal nézett fel a kviblire.

– Elég ebből – vesztette el a türelmét végleg Dumbledore. Előkapta a pálcáját, és egy gyors átokkal szabályosan átrepítette a szobán a szőke kviblit. Helena felsikított, a sovány nő pedig egy fájdalmas nyekkenéssel ért földet pár méterrel odébb.

Amíg Inez talpra állt, a vén mágus a pálcátlan kezével durván megragadta a rémült Harry vékony csuklóját.

– Te, kölyök, velem jössz, és ha kapálózol, elkábítalak. Nektek pedig, kviblik – bökött Albus a varázsvesszővel a nők felé –, esélyetek nincs ellenem! Megkeserülitek, ha megpróbáltok megállítani.

– Igazgató úr, nem értem, miért gondolja, hogy ez az egész szükséges volna – hallatszott egy vérfagyasztó suttogás az ajtó felől.

Az öreg mágus megpördült, és egy villámló tekintetű Perselus Pitonnal nézett farkasszemet.

– Drága fiam, Dursleyék a gyerek jogos gyámjai, és ő közéjük való – mondta türelmetlenül a vénember.

– Sajnos azt kell, hogy mondjam, tévedsz, Albus – mondta mézesmázosan Piton, miközben fenyegetően az idős varázsló felé lépdelt.

– Hogyan? – zavarodott össze a koros mágus.

– Harry Potter jogos gyámja fél órája már én vagyok – lobogtatott meg egy minisztériumi pecséttel ellátott papírt a bájitalmester. Dumbledore legyőzötten elengedte a szipogó Harry karját, és összecsapta a tenyerét.

– Hát, akkor ez így alakult – mondta mesterkélt derűvel. – Perselus fiam, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gondoskodó leszel egy nap – szúrt oda, miközben lassan az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Kuss, és tűnés innen, vén hülye! – kiabált rá Inez, összerezzentve a közben mellé oldalazott Helenát. Dumbledore megállt, és hátrapillantva megszólalt.

– Vigyázzon magára, Miss...

– Inez Faith – állta az ősz mágus tekintetét egyenes tartással az alkimista. Ez egy hadüzenet volt.

– Faith – húzta el a száját az igazgató, majd elhagyta a nők lakását.

Amint ez megtörtént, Helena Pitonhoz rohant, és a morcos professzor nyakába vetette magát.

– Perselus! Ó, édes Istenem, drága Perselus! – zokogta, majd áttért a szintén sírástól rázkódó Harry ölelgetésére.

Inez csak állt, és Pitont nézte.

– Perselus... – kezdte a szőke kvibli, a benne dúló érzelmektől még mindig remegve, de itt elakadt.

– Köszönjük – mondta ki hálásan Harry, a magas varázslóra bámulva.

– Ne. Még nincs minden elintézve – nézett félre zavarában Piton. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen a hálálkodással, ezért inkább hátat fordított, és tett néhány lépést az ajtó felé. – Van egy kis dolgom. Meg kell írnom a felmondásomat, össze kell pakolnom a roxforti szobám, és haza kell költöznöm a Fonó sorra. Esetleg azt a régi házat föl is kéne újíttatni.

– Biztos ezt akarod? Mi lesz így veled? – találta meg a hangját Inez. Piton visszanézett a zavartan álló nőkre, és a még mindig könnyes arcú fiúcskára.

– Nagyképűség nélkül állíthatom, hogy korunk egyik legnagyobb bájitalmestere vagyok – nyugtatta őket szelíden. – A Szent Mungótól kezdve a mindenféle elixíreket árusító üzletekig mindenhol kapnak majd az általam készített főzetek után, ezt garantálhatom. Nem lesznek anyagi gondjaim egy percig sem, szerencsés szakmát választottam – szögezte le szárazon a varázsló. – Szóval rendezem az életem, és utána megbeszéljük, hogyan tovább. Addig maradj Helenáékkal Harry, és viseld jól magad.

A gyerek bólintott, és a feketébe öltözött alak elindult.

قول اننى منيح

Karácsony első napja volt, a feldíszített ünnepi asztalon egy hatalmas, pirosra sült pulyka, krumplipüré, kacsacombok, rizs, lilakáposzta és friss saláták tornyosultak hegyekben. A terítő bordó színén remekül mutattak az arany gyertyatartók és a csillagokkal díszített, fehér tányérok.

Helena mosolyogva ült le az újratöltött vizeskancsóval Inez mellé, aki éppen repetát szedett Harrynek a krumplipüréből.

A selymes hullámokba fésült, barna hajú nő lerakta az italt, és eltűnődve nézett ki a Fonó sori ház ebédlőjének ablakán. A kinti fagy jégvirágok egész dzsungelét rajzolta az üveg széleire, és a kviblinek eszébe jutott, hogy milyen jó, hogy most nem az utcán kell énekelnie.

Persze más előnyökkel is járt, hogy néhány éve hivatalosan Helena Heartsonggá vált, de mióta elvégezett egy tanfolyamot, és hangképző tanárként dolgozott egy zeneiskolában, azóta télen nem kapott rendszeresen torokgyulladást, és nem kellett rendőrök elől menekülnie.

Az anyagi gondok megoldódásáról nem is beszélve.

Helena tétova mozdulattal megérintette az egyik villa csillogó nyelét. Az evőeszközöket, amiket az ünnepi lakomának is beillő ebédhez előszedtek, a hosszú hajú kvibli az első rendes fizetéséből vette.

A hajdani utcazenész eltűnődött azon, hogy még mindig mennyire szokatlanok számára ezek az új dolgok a régi, szedett-vedett darabok helyett.

– Jól vagy, édes? – ölelte át a derekát Inez aggódva.

– Persze – vont vállat Helena, és kedvesen a szerelmére mosolygott. – Csak eszembe jutott a régi lakás. Tudod, a sok lomtalanításról összeszedett kacattal.

– Még hiányzik? – kérdezett rá gyengéden az újabban rövidre nyírt hajú, szőke kvibli.

– Nem igazán... Na, jó, néha, de a város rohadtul nem – magyarázkodott a karcsú nő. A Helenával szemben ülő Perselus halkan felnevetett.

– Ha ezt tudom, nem kérlek meg rá, hogy januárban gyere el velem alapanyagokat vásárolni az Abszol útra – mondta a fekete hajú férfi, huncutul csillogó szemekkel. A bájitalmester az utóbbi években mintha kicserélődött volna, szinte állandóan mosolygott, felszedett pár kilót, és a haja tisztán és ápoltan omlott le a háta közepéig.

– Mentek az Abszol útra? Mikor? Én is akarok – nyafogott Harry csámcsogva.

– Ne beszélj tele szájjal – intette le Perselus, de nem igazán tudott haragudni fogadott fiára. Piton sosem hitte volna, hogy egy elkényeztető, engedékeny apa lesz, de a tények sajnos ezt mutatták.

Persze ebben az is benne volt, hogy nem felejtette el, hogy a gyereknek köszönhette, hogy kilépett abból a rémes állásából, és a bájitalüzletben, ahova szállítani kezdett, megismerhette a feleségét.

A fekete öltözetű férfi mellett ülő, vörös hajú nő felkuncogott.

– Szerintem januárban te már újra a Spiderwickben leszel, Harry drágám – mondta Sheila Piton szelíden.

– Tényleg – hajtott le borzas fejét a Kis Túlélő. Imádta az iskolát, ahova Perselus hatására felvételizett, de mivel az bentlakásos volt, nem találkozhatott annyit a családjával, amennyit szeretett volna. Persze a vele egykorú barátai, akik ugyanoda jártak, hamar feledtették vele ezt a kellemetlenséget. A szorgalmas Casimir, és a laza, szeleburdi Erzebeth nagyon hozzánőttek a zöld szemű fiú szívéhez.

– Nem szomorkodj, Harry! Szerintem a két ünnep között is elmegyünk oda – simogatta meg a kisfiú fejét Inez.

– Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.

– Madam Malkin nyugdíjba vonult. Van egy utódja, valami Madam Flit, de nagyon kétbalkezes, és elszabta Harry egyik egyentalárját – válaszolt a varázslónak a párja helyett Helena. – Kéne azért neki minimum három váltás.

– Igen – vigyorgott a Kis Túlélő lelkesen. Inez a szemét forgatta a gyerek reakcióján, Sheila pedig jót derült a dolgon.

– Majd akkor elkísérlek titeket – mosolygott elnézően Perselus.

– Kösz. Remélem, az a liba nem várja majd el, hogy kifizessük a saját hibája javítását – csóválta meg a fejét a szőke. – Jövőre keresünk egy másik szabót.

– Szerintem az a korrigálás garanciális lesz. Veled senki nem merne kikezdeni, elvégre te vagy Inez Faith – nevetett félig tréfásan Sheila. A sovány kvibli szerényen legyintett.

Négy éve az alkimista nő alapított egy civiljogi szervezetet a mágustársadalom által kitaszítottakért, a sorozatos megaláztatásoktól felizzó dühében.

Felkereste a kviblik, félóriások, véla származásúak és vérfarkasok klubjait és egyesületeit, beszélt velük az egyenjogúságról szóló törekvéseiről, illetve a lehetőségeikről.

Inez feketelistát vezetett, amire minden olyan, hatalommal járó pozícióban lévő ember fölkerült, aki bizonyítottan visszaélt a helyzetével. Nem sokat kellett várnia, hogy a felsoroláshoz az általa megtalált szervezetek tagjai nevek tengerét írják.

Ezeket a lajstromon szereplő mágusokat a szőke kvibli nemes egyszerűséggel tönkre akarta tenni, és ki akarta rúgatni a hivatalukból. Célja az volt, hogy Inez Faith haragjától rettegve egyetlen nyomorult varázsló, vagy bármi egyéb lény se merjen negatívan megkülönböztetni senkit a faja, mágikus ereje, vagy szexuális beállítottsága okán.

Első lépésként Inez nyilvánossá tette a feketelistát, kiragasztgatva a minisztérium aulájába, de persze nem sokan hittek benne, és kinevették, főleg a listán szereplő varázslók és boszorkányok.

A kék szemű nő azonban pontosan tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. Újságírókat keresett meg Perseluson át, akik kaphatóak voltak a hivatali visszaélések témájában írni, és az alkimista megvárta, amíg a nagyobb lapok is inspirálódtak erre. Hamarosan a közhangulat a minisztériumi alkalmazottainak egy bizonyos része ellen fordult, és elérkezett az idő.

Inez kiválasztott két embert a célszemélyek közül, egy híreset, meg egy kevésbé ismert, könnyű dióként számon tartott varázslót. Mi is volt annak a neve? Valami Gibbon? Na, mindegy.

Egy feltűnően okos vérfarkas ügyvéddel a háta mögött, az alkimista sorra nyerte a hetekig húzódó pereket. Persze közben hatalmas médialufivá fújta mindkét ügyet, néhány könnyáztatta interjúval még szaftosabbá téve a sztorit, így a köztudatban nagyot robbantak a győzelmei.

Ez volt az áttörés. Az egyesületek, akikkel addig tárgyalt, komolyan támogatni kezdték, a kviblik mellé jóérzésű varázslók és boszorkányok is beálltak a szervezetébe, és a minisztériumba kitett, és többször leszaggatott feketelista jelentőségteljessé kezdett válni.

Helena javaslatára „We have Faith!"* feliratú kitűzőket és pólókat kezdtek el a szervezet tagjai osztogatni, több országos kvibli találkozón, vérfarkas gyűlésen és véla közösségben, sőt, egyszer még a minisztériumban is.

Hamarosan több ezer fős tömegek álltak a karizmatikus nő mögött, adományokkal, munkával és információkkal segítve a Faith szervezet munkáját.

– Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy sikerült megnyerned azt a pert Dumbledore ellen – csóválta a fejét Helena.

– Kér valaki még krumplisalátát? – terelte el a szót Inez, mielőtt belementek volna a témába.

– Nekem adhatsz – intett a vörös hajú boszorka. – Mostanában folyton ezeket a majonézes dolgokat kívánom, rémes – sóhajtott Sheila, gömbölyödő hasára téve a kezét. Perselus szeretetteljesen átkarolta a feleségét.

– Hogy van a baba? – érdeklődött mosolyogva Inez.

– Nem baba – nézett fel Sheila, Pitont leszámítva alaposan összezavarva a környezetét. – Babák.

– Ikrek? – ugrott egyet izgalmában Harry. – Két kistesó!

– Nahát, mint Fred és George? – döbbent meg Helena.

– Bizony, és a gyógyító szerint ugyanúgy egypetéjűek – nevetett az asszony. – Erről jut eszembe, remélem, nem felejtettétek el, hogy ti is hivatalosak vagytok a bátyámékhoz holnap utánra – bökött a répaszín üstökű nő a vigyorgó Inezre.

– Ó, tényleg. Arthurék... Mennyi Weasley! – jutott Perselus eszébe a népes család, és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Az ám. Sok gyerek – kacsintott Sheila. – Miért, te mennyit terveztél?

– Legalább százat, drágám, csak legyenek messze a laboromtól – felelte Piton szenvtelen arccal.

Helena majdnem belefulladt a salátájába, Inez pedig hangosan felkacagott.

Harry végignézett mindhárom, anyukájaként számon tartott nőn, és az édesapjaként szeretett Pitonon, és elképzelte, ahogy sok, vörös és fekete hajú testvérkéje is lesz. Alig várta, hogy elújságolhassa az ikrek hírét az iskolában a barátainak.

Amíg a többiek a babáknak adható nevekkel kezdtek ötletelni, Harry tekintetét valamiért hirtelen mágnesként vonzotta az asztaltól néhány méterre lévő ablak.

Havazni kezdett, és a kövér hópelyhek szokatlanul csillogtak, furcsán fényesnek tűntek. Az apró kristályok a négy évvel ezelőtt látott pihékre emlékeztették a Kis Túlélőt.

– Mindjárt jövök – mondta a fiatal varázsló a felnőtteknek. Felállt, és az ebédlő ablakához sétált.

– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry a szállingózó pelyhek felé, orrát a hideg üvegnek nyomva.

A hópihék némán hullottak, és nem válaszoltak a fiúnak.

* We have Faith = van bennünk hit (/bizalom).

Kis magyarázat Inez Faith nevéhez:

A Malfoy név jelentése (franciául), hogy rossz hit, tehát „bad faith". Ha kivesszük belőle a rosszat, marad a „faith", így lett ez Inez vezetékneve. Kapóra jött neki a hangzatos szlogenhez, az biztos.

Vége


	4. Kimaradt jelenetek

Kimaradt jelenetek.

Vannak jelenetek, amiket nem töröltem, de kivettem a történetből, mert változott a koncepció, vagy éppen túl soknak/sehova nem illőnek éreztem őket. Rekush kedvéért, akinek ezt az egészet írtam, most felrakom ezekből a vállalhatóbbakat, mert úgy néz ki, olyan részeket is kivágtam, amiket ő később hiányolt. Van benne egy kis erotika (de semmi 18+).

 _(kimaradt)_

Helena tekintete az asztalon lévő vázára vándorolt.

– Kicsit sok rajongód van, Inez – bökött rosszul palástolt féltékenységgel a vörös rózsákra. A szőke alkimista gúnyosan felnevetett.

– Egy nagyon jóképű férfitől kaptam, édes – mozgatta a szemöldökét szuggesztíven Inez. – Lenyűgöz, milyen kitartó, ráadásul gazdag is...

Helena prüszkölt egyet felháborodottságában, és elfordította a fejét. A szőke kvibli szorosan magához ölelte a barna hajú nőt, és egy huncut mosollyal a fülébe szuszogott.

– Hé, hagyd abba – kacagott az egykori utcazenész, miközben vergődve próbált kiszabadulni Inez szorításából. Mikor rájött, hogy ez nem megy, pihegve az alkimistának dőlt. – Szóval, kitől jöttek azok a hülye virágok? – Helena nem adta fel egykönnyen.

– Lucius Malfolytól. Levelet is csatolt hozzá – felelt elkomolyodva Inez.

– Micsoda? Az a tetű? – tátotta el a száját a barna hajú kvibli. – Nem úgy volt, hogy felültetted?

– De igen – masszírozta meg az orrnyergét az alkimista. – Azt írta, hogy figyelemre méltó a szervezetem munkája, emlékszik rám, és bár hazudtam neki a nevemről, és felültettem, ő megbocsájt. Sőt, még egy másik lehetőséget is ad, hogy „találkozzunk". Az a szent ember... fogadok látta a nevét a feketelistámon, és megijedt egy kicsit.

– Uhh, ez durva – ölelte át a szőke nő derekát Helena. – Mit válaszoltál erre?

– Azt, hogy köszi apu, de nagyon elfoglalt vagyok mostanában – vigyorodott el Inez gonoszul.

 _(kimaradt)_

Helena behajtotta az ajtót, leoltotta a lámpákat, és az ágy elé sétált. Inez felkönyökölt, hogy jobban láthassa, mire készül a párja. A kócos kvibli megnedvesítette dús, rózsaszín ajkait, és a szőke alkimistát vágytól izzó szemekkel szuggerálva elkezdte kigombolni a pizsamáját. Inez megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy az utcalámpa ablakon beszűrődő fényétől megvilágítva, előbukkantak a kusza hajú nő formás, hószín keblei. Helena egy laza mozdulattal a földre ejtette a puha felsőrészt, és egy kis terpeszbe állva hátravetette a haját, ujjait a dús, sampon illatú tincsek közé túrva. A szőke kvibli kiszáradt szájjal bámulta a karcsú nőt, aki ezt nyugtázva elmosolyodott, könnyeden megfordult, és elkezdte lehúzni magáról a tangát, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy az alsónemű vékony pántja kínzóan lassan végigszántsa a barna hajú zenész kerek fenekét. Inez nyelt egyet, és az egyik kezét automatikusan a kívánatos nő felé nyújtotta, mintha az egy távoli, gyönyörű, elérhetetlen délibáb volna.

A vágytól izzó látomás azonban nagyon is valóságosan az alkimistára feküdt, és hevesen megcsókolta a sápadt kviblit, aki a párja mezítelen fenekére csúsztatta a kezeit. Egy jóleső nyögés szakadt fel Helena torkából, és erre Inez elhúzódott.

– Basszus, ezt most nem kéne... – tolta le magától az utcazenészt a szőke nő.

– Mi van? – nyávogott Helena értetlenül.

– Ott a másik szobában a gyerek, és meghallhat minket. Ez így nekem nem megy.

 _(kimaradt)_

– Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy sikerült megnyerned azt a pert Dumbledore ellen – csóválta a fejét Helena. Harry erre összerezzent, és lehajtotta a fejét. Abban a bizonyos, egy évig húzódó perben rengetegszer kellett beszélnie a rossz dolgokról, amik vele történtek, miközben Dursleyék ott figyelték a tárgyalóteremben.

Senki nem akarta elhinni az igazságot, mert Dumbledore-nak nagyobb volt a szava, mint két kviblinek. Inezéket elmeorvosi vizsgálatnak vetették alá, és végül Harryt még veritaserummal is megitatták. Utána a fiú két évig pszichológushoz járt Perselus jóvoltából, aki nagyon aggódott érte, és látta mennyire megviseli a Kis Túlélőt ez a perrel járó tortúra. Az újságok sokáig csámcsogtak az ügyet körülvevő hazugságokon, és a zöld szemű gyerek egyszerűen utált erre az egészre gondolni.

 _(kimaradt)_

– Mit művelsz, Albus? – hőkölt hátra McGalagony, mikor látta, hogy az igazgató megpördül, és elviharzik.

– Csak eszembe juttattál valamit, Minerva – foglalt helyet az ősz mágus, és a fiókjában kotorászva folytatta –, írnom kell Luciusnak. Kíváncsi vagyok tudja-e, hogy a lánya miket csinál.

A szigorú kontyba fogott hajú nő elvörösödött.

– Drága Albus, tudom, hogy az ifjú Malfoly nagyon... finom vonású, és kimondottan lányos, ahogy az apja mellett nyafog, de múltkor, az Abszol úton volt alkalmam alaposabban megnézni egy kviddicsbolt előtt, és én arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy fiú...

– Nem Dracoról beszélek, Minerva – húzta fel az orrát Dumbledore.


End file.
